


Descendre

by persephine



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alcohol, Brother/Sister Incest, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Slow Burn, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephine/pseuds/persephine
Summary: the only heaven I'll be sent to is when I'm alone with you.





	1. un

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I keep on trying to let you go & I'm dying to let you know_

She was afraid of lightning, but loved the storms that came with it. He hated storms but loved the rain. The day all three happened at once, was the day he came back from his first mission accompanying his older brother, Xander. 

 

Xander noted briefly that Leo could hold his own when on horseback and as he was naturally more inclined to his tomes, he should delve into dark magic. Camilla simply swatted him for not keeping a closer eye on Leo who was likely lagging behind Xander and his two retainers. Leo had yet to choose his own, and at the age of 17 he knew his Father wouldn’t allow it until he was 18. King Garon no longer actively sought to bring children into the world that would one day take over his reign; he held on close to the ones he had left. 

 

Elise followed shortly after Camilla to greet her siblings at the barracks, having just gotten back from her trail ride with Effie. She jumped off of her horse and congratulated Leo on his return, only to glance worriedly on the small cuts on his cheek immediately after. She would never know the full throttle of battles at the front line. 

 

Leo absentmindedly listened to the conversations surrounding him. He had zoned out and desperately wanted a bath. But above that, he wanted to see Kamui. He knew he would not be seeing his older sister once he had arrived home.  _ But he could hope. _

 

“Brother, sister,” he directed to Xander and Camilla, “may I be excused? The ride home was a long one this time around and I’m still only adjusting to this armor set.” 

 

“Oh, darling, how could we be so insensitive? I’ll see to it that my retainers help you out of your armor-”

 

“It’s fine, Camilla. I barely needed help to put it on, I’m sure I’ll find a way to get this all off,” he said impatiently, already walking away before they could find another protest. 

 

“Leo, I’ll report back to father this time, but you should still see him of your own accord,” Xander called. 

 

“Yes, brother. Of course,” he trailed off, already ascending the grand staircase. 

 

He was grateful that the years he spent more or less isolated from interaction with his siblings during much of his childhood. They actively received praises from their father, it made him sick of attention. 

 

_ Lack or lack thereof?  _

 

Her tower was the highest one in the kingdom, and it was the farthest one to walk to. Leo didn't realize he was sore behind his left knee until he was already halfway up the stairs to the tower. His heart began beat rapidly as he ascended further. Would she be happy to see him? It was midday so he had hoped she would be finished with her morning studies so that they could have their afternoon tea. 

 

His heel reached the last step and he circled around the bannister. Walking down the hallway, he saw the light shining on the opposite wall of her room. Jakob or Flora might still be inside.

 

Leo rounded the corner and peered through the room. 

 

Jakob had just finished placing the tea set on the tray when he had caught Leo’s glance.

 

“My lord Leo, back from your mission so soon?” he spoke softly. 

 

Leo glanced around the room and noted that Kamui was sound asleep atop her blanket. 

 

“I’m afraid Xander is fond of retreating whilst the sun is out,” Leo grimaced, “Has my sister been asleep for a while?” 

 

“Er, no. Well, I'm not sure to say the least,” he used his free hand to flip open the pocket watch hiding in his vest pocket, “I believe Felicia had finished accompanying her on her walk around an hour ago. I believe she reported that my lady was feeling a bit under the weather. Worry, perhaps?” 

 

Jakob nodded his head and walked off, tray still steady atop his armored hand. Leo listened to his footsteps descending the tower until they were a mere whisper before he went inside the room. 

 

The warm rays of the sun bounced off of Kamui’s hair and around the entire room. He knew she wasn't cold but he instinctively pulled off his cape anyways and placed it around her shoulders. Leo brushed the strands of her bangs out of her eyes -the scab above her eyebrow now turned into a light scar. He hadn't realized he had been gone for such a long time; the last time he saw the mark was before he left for his mission. Leo remembered brushing his lips on the cut;  _ I promise it will heal over by the time I get back, sister, _ he had teased her. She clutched her arm out of embarrassment and wished him luck on his mission.

 

_ So you can come home safely to me. _

 

If only. 

 

Kamui shifted in her sleep, and as if sensing a presence in her room, she opened her eyes. Leo had been brushing the ends of her hair absentmindedly, lost in thought.

 

“Did I wake you?” 

 

“Leo,” she trailed off sleepily. “You're home.”

 

She smiled sleepily and sat up.

 

“New armor? I've never seen you in armor before,” she noted, “How was the mission? You don't seem too tattered.” 

 

Leo got up from the chair next to her bed and walked over to pour her afternoon tea.

 

“Nothing I wasn't prepared for. I strategized for weeks before it to ensure that we optimized our time. I'm surprised Xander even bothered to listen to me since I was mostly under his supervision anyways. No retainers,” he trailed off, “Jakob mentioned you were under the weather this morning. It's not like you to take a nap like this.”

 

“I was worried about you,” she flushed, “It is your first mission after all! You're not calling your sister lazy now, are you?” 

 

“Hm, but is it also like you to worry about your little brother? You know you have nothing to worry about,” he smirked. 

 

He handed her the signature teacup she loved to use. Camilla had constantly begged her to let her send Serena or Beruka to town to buy her a new one after she noted the chips and dents in the china. The handle had been mended twice, and the paint had all been but washed off by the glue that Felicia had muddled on it. 

 

Leo watched her as she naturally raised her pinky to handle the cup. She smelled the aroma of the tea before lifting the cup off its plate. 

 

“Camomile,” she said to no one in particular and finished off half the cup. 

 

“I worry about you all the time. I just try not to do it like a mother would. I would be a very overprotective mother, wouldn't you say?” Kamui’s bright red eyes sparkled mischievously. 

 

“Talking about motherhood already? I wouldn't know, sister. I think our ties to Hoshido are strong enough such that we can avoid arranged marriages. You wouldn't need to marry unless you wished it for yourself, sister.” 

 

“I have no desire for it now, a child,” she placed the finished tea cup on the night stand, “Marriage sounds fun, doesn't it?” 

 

Leo frowned. He had not read up on marriages in particular, only that they were used to strengthen the kingdom of Nohr. Never once had he been curious to know how things like children and dowries followed that of marriages. They were simple transactions when it came to running a kingdom. Nohr had reached a time of indefinite peace and Leo could only hope it stayed that way. Maybe he could experience an entire lifetime where he wouldn't have to see his Kamui taken away from him by another man. 

 

“Like I said,” Leo lied through his teeth, “I wouldn't know, sister.” 

 

Kamui could sense he was upset. Perhaps the day he would be betrothed to another was growing soon with how fast June was progressing. In another few weeks he would be 18, an age that their father would deem permissible for other kingdoms to offer their princesses. Kamui stared at her reflection in the tea and secretly wished she had avoided the topic entirely.

 

“When do you think I will be engaged, brother?” she asked placing the cup onto the nightstand by her bed, “Certainly no later than you would be?” 

 

Leo stood from his seat and fidgeted with his smoothing out his armor uncomfortably. 

 

“Never if I could help it,” Leo sighed, “though it seems you have a desire to be married now, sister. Shall I see to it that father matches you with someone of his approval?” 

 

“I don't think that sort of man exists, Leo,” she smiled sadly, “if he did, I'm sure he would've found his way into my heart already.” 

 

“Is your heart so protected that you can't even offer it to the ones closest to you?” he reached out to brush a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her pointed ear. 

 

“You misunderstand me, brother. Perhaps I'm only capable of giving my love to my family.” 

 

“Perhaps.” 

 

Perhaps that was also the only thing he was capable of doing.

 


	2. deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I was born sick, but I love it_   
>  _Command me to be well_

Jakob came once again to gather the empty tea from Kamui’s room before Leo bid his sister a goodbye. He did desperately need to change out, alongside other things. 

 

Growing up, Leo had very fond memories of his family. He had been surrounded by maids and butlers that the idea of having a mother never seemed to be one he thought a lot about. In the same way that some families didn't have brothers and sisters, his did not come with a mother. 

 

Camilla was the closest mother figure to him and he admired her greatly. She possessed a charm that graced every man in court without fail and it never ceased to amaze him how anyone could be so fond of his older sister in a manner of more than just admiration. 

 

Xander was strong and extremely capable in battle; he was a real prize to King Garon. Bearing a close resemblance to his younger days, Garon paid the most attention to grooming young Xander into the future king of Nohr. 

 

Leo’s relationship with Elise was complicated. By the time she was born, he had been fully encapsulated by his books that another toddler in the kingdom was simply another soldier in his father’s army. She enveloped the personality of a nagging mother, he decided, and accepted her that way. Still, he was open to teaching her things as he saw fit. Fit being whenever she has sought the opportunity to seek more knowledge.

 

There was a lapse in Leo’s childhood. As if someone had come into the timeline, snuck in a piece, and pressed play, Leo had completely forgotten how Kamui became embedded in his life. It was as if one day, she was in the tower and no one had enough reason to ask their father why. She wasn't blonde like most of his siblings. She looked different. She smelled different. 

 

Her hair grew extremely fast, and she almost exclusively loved to walk around barefoot. He noted that one of their older maids had scolded her for being unladylike and all Kamui did in return was kick off the shoes on her feet and ran up the stairs and into Camilla’s room. Leo could barely stand the indecency, but there was something off about his older sister and he had to know why. 

 

For Leo, that curiosity for his older sister wore off as she grew older. He accepted she was different, but was wary about embracing it. She developed early and started growing into her body at the age of 13. Leo lagged a year behind her in age but was still a few inches taller than her. Kamui teased him that she would be catching up soon. He had only eyed her curiously and turned back to his book. 

 

By the age of 16, Leo learned about desire. He had spent many nights sweating and fighting the fear of whatever it was going on with his body. In the attempt of squeezing his eyes shut, he imagined Kamui. He remembered the shade of deep red in her eyes and the flow of her hair and how thick the platinum waves were. He thought about the curve of her lips and the way his name rolled off her tongue. He would groan accidentally whenever he got to this part of the imagination. 

 

He didn't doubt her beauty, nor did he doubt his other sisters. But in the process of shutting himself out from the rest of his family, he had begun to crave the one that seemed to be the most loved out of all of them: Kamui. She was always showered with love and praise from left and right; watching her from afar, Leo had grown restless and wanted that attention that his siblings wanted so much from her in return. Curiosity became obsession. He needed to surrender to it.

 

Leo began with imagining the scalloped edges of his sister’s tights and wondered what it might have felt to touch the exposed skin. She was often covered from head to toe in attire, and the thought of undoing her completely of her clothing drove him insane. Maybe he would find that just seeing her in that state would suffice and satiate his  _ curiosity. _ As he grabbed hold of his cock, he immediately drove that thought out of his mind. No, seeing his sister completely undone would make him  _ insatiable _ . 

 

His eyes rolled back as he began to slowly pull upwards and then down. He had only once stumbled upon reading about something of this sort in the library. Someone had cut out several parts of novels -  _ how dare they - _ and had stuffed them into three quarters of the way into the spell book he had been studying. He had tossed them aside at the time only to realize that someone had hidden them intentionally to read them later. Scouring through the text, he had no intention of reading about sex or masturbation in vivid and telling detail. Alas, knowledge was knowledge. The texts ranged from stories of men pleasing women, to the details leading up to their escapades. Nothing from that would help Leo now in his undoing, except for the vision of his sweet  _ sister _ lying in his bed with her legs around his waist.

 

His mind was tired out, and he found that he had been going through the motions more naturally as time progressed. He fantasized about Kamui in every way he had read, but nothing got him quite undone than imagining her repeating the dialogue in those novels he read in secret. 

 

_ Kamui- _

 

He moaned out her name and immediately threw his hand over his mouth. He was getting close. His pupils dilated when he imagined Kamui with her pussy wrapped tightly around the base of his cock. He could feel her pulsating as he helped her up and down his shaft. She was so tight and yet, he was still mesmerized by the way her breasts bounced against his chest as she clung onto him for dear life. The slap of skin on skin was nothing compared to how tightly he was being held onto by his sister. 

 

_ Leo, I'm going to cum. Please fuck me harder. I need to feel you inside-- _

 

“Leo-”

 

With that, his imagination faded out and he shot warm cum all over his abdomen. One hand reached for a handkerchief to clean himself up, and the other went to grab his linen robe. He cursed ever so slightly when he sauntered over to open his door. 

 

Leo wasn't surprised to see Kamui standing there outside of his door. After all he had only just been fucking her in his mind. 

 

“Brother, you don't seem all right. Have you gotten the chance to take a bath yet? I'll call for Felicia if-” 

 

“I'm fine, sister. I'm sure I appear, er, uncollected now that I'm in the comforts of my room,” he shifted around nervously. 

 

She raised a brow and scanned the room behind him cautiously before shrugging it off. 

 

“Father sent me to bring you to the throne room. He's summoned all of us it seems.” 

 

Leo groaned. In the throws of his ecstasy, the guilt had yet to settle in. With Kamui standing in front of him now  _ so close _ , he could feel his cock come alive again with want. Seeing his family in the throne room would most definitely bring attention to the swelling in his leggings. Alas, he had no time to change out now. If only he could ask Kamui in a polite way not to stand so close to him. 

  
  



	3. trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In all this bitterness you stay so sweet_

_ How dreadful.  _

 

Leo sank down in the chair on his room. The book in regards to marriage and lineage was tossed onto his bed. The page he left off on was surely forgotten. He wasn't one to mope, but after his father had gathered them in the throne room and made his announcement…

 

_ The Kingdom of Nohr cordially invites the following kingdoms to gather noble suitors for Lady Kamui’s hand in marriage. _

 

She was being married off. 

 

Leo felt his throat ache as he fought back tears. 

 

_ He clenched his fists and held his tongue as his father droned on about the benefits of ties to the smaller kingdoms and their influences on those kingdoms’ neighbors.  _

 

_ “With Nohr being so far away, it’s our best bet to ensure our hold and power over those kingdoms,” his father claimed.  _

 

Leo had watched Xander and Camilla unphased by what was being said. They simply nodded and obeyed, as they always would. Kamui looked dead inside. Garon had specifically asked that Elise be omitted from the news and that she be gradually transitioned to the idea as she would also be arranged to be married off soon after Kamui’s wedding. 

 

Leo could no longer hold back now that he knew he may never see his dear sister again. His feelings for her rushed in and almost threw him off course with his usual logical demeanor. Perhaps he was more destructive than everyone would've guessed. He lusted for Kamui, a feeling he had long ago welcomed and embraced. He had made his descent into madness long ago. With every agonizing attempt to get closer to her, Leo found the barriers between them grew even more so. Perhaps this was the last trial the gods would throw at him to curse his existence as a Nohrian prince. 

 

He decided he would take his long overdue bath before reconsidering plans to kill every noble prince in sight. 

 

\-----

 

For some reason, Kamui found it much more of a relief to escape her tower once she heard the news. Usually she would resort back into hiding, but this time she wanted to see the gardens. It may be the last time she’ll ever see them. 

 

She thought long and hard about what her father said it made sense. Surely, he was a great ruler because he had made all of these considerations before and it was her duty as the princess to uphold her family name after all. She held out her hand as she walked past the rose bushes. 

 

She thought about her siblings. Whether or not she ever saw them again, family was family and she would love them more than she would ever love her husband and his family. She had grown up. She used to cry more than Elise, she reminisced. Xander had soothed her and reminded her of her role as a princess. 

 

_ Dry those tears, little princess. There is work to be done. _

 

Camilla smothered her with kisses and embraces but it would never exactly make anything better. 

 

Kamui had grown up closest to her little brother. He would frown and ask her if she would ever accomplish anything being a crybaby. In a way, it seemed that she could never truly gain the affections of her dear Leo like she did with her other siblings. 

 

She stopped her journey through the gardens when she reached the small freshwater ponds. Staring down at her hands, she noticed the small ragged cuts from the thorns on the rose bushes. One of her favorite pastimes would be to ask Leo to kiss her cuts and bruises better. She smiled inwardly; he never would. 

 

He didn't understand why he would press his lips on open wounds and expect that to heal them. 

 

_ Why don't I just offer you a healing spell? I just taught Elise one earlier- _

 

No, he never really understood affection, did he? She counted seven cuts and then closed her hand. She thought about what Leo might say if she went crying to him about the arranged marriage. He might tell her that it's her duty and if she hated it so much, perhaps she should pray to the gods now for a life as a peasant in the next life. She would usually zip her mouth shut after that. 

 

She wondered if he would run away with her if she asked. There would be no way, she decided. She fought back tears again, and turned around to walk back to her tower. 

 

“Leo!” 

 

In the midst of her turning around, Leo was just about to grab her shoulder. She jumped and almost fell into the pond behind her if Leo had not gripped her firmly by the waist in time. 

 

“Why did I even think for a second to try and get your attention like any other normal person,” he groaned, “you need to be more careful, sister. But I know you'll probably forget I said that.” 

 

“Leo…” she held onto his arm tightly as he pulled her forward, “you surprised me that's all.”

 

She smoothed out her dress, dragging thin red lines into the fabric. Leo raised a brow. 

 

“Did you hurt yourself?” 

 

Before she could answer, he grabbed both her hands.

 

“I'm fine, must have been… something.” 

 

She couldn't even come up with a good excuse before he saw the cuts. 

 

“Do I need to remind you about being clumsy too?” he had meant it as a joke but he noticed she had looked away. 

 

“I know the marriage is bothering you,” he said matter of factly. 

 

“And?” she replied when he didn't say anything else.

 

“Is something else bothering you?” He seemed confused.

 

“No, maybe I'm just used to you lecturing me immediately about my feelings on matters like this.” 

 

He paused for a moment, staring at her hand and the cuts. He pressed his lips to the first one on her palm, and then the next one on her finger. Kamui was used to Camilla doing something like this even with them being so much older. She felt tears well up again as she thought about how transparent she must appear to Leo. He must pity her enough to show affection that he probably meant to save for someone deserving of it. 

 

“Better?” He asked meeting her gaze. 

 

One tear had slipped out of the corner of her eye and she withdrew her hand instinctively to wipe it. 

 

“I'm sorry you have to see me like this, Leo. I know you wouldn't be happy to see me cry like such a baby,” she laughed half heartedly. 

 

His gaze softened and he didn't respond. A tear turned into more tears, and then sobs. He pulled her off to the corner on one of the stone benches where she bawled her eyes out. Leo said nothing. Somewhere along the way, he went to grab her face and yell something about having common sense and her duties as a princess. Unfortunately, he found that he only wanted to kiss her, hard. So instead he continued to say nothing and pressed her head onto his shoulder. It felt like she had been crying for hours until Leo realized that his poor sister had fallen asleep. 

 

He glanced at the cuts on her hand already scabbing over, and then to the dried tears on her face. Her lids were red and swollen. Her hair was tangled now that she had fallen asleep so carelessly on her brother’s shoulder. He didn't wish for her to be reckless in her decision making; the blood of the dragon within her ran deeper than he knew and he would be afraid for anyone that would wish to tame her. His sister was strong, this much he knew. And even as this sobbing mess, she was lovely. Beautiful in every way imaginable. 

 

Perhaps she was so strong that the feelings that she had tossed aside for so long in the line of duty to her family had overcome her finally. He would not and could not blame her. Leo was guilty of these feelings first and foremost. He had let it envelop his being and it was his lifesource now. 

 

“If you were to leave...I don't know what I would do,” he muttered. 

 

Kamui shifted slightly in her sleep. He heard her mutter something quietly before smiling. 

 

“A world without you means nothing to me.” 

 

For a brief moment, he considered holding her hand. But he decided against it out of fear that he would never let go. 

 

The sky darkened at last before Leo begrudgingly woke his fast-asleep sister from her slumber. 


	4. quatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Secrets I have held in my heart are harder to hide than I thought_

Kamui knew she was a burden. But she knew she was loved. She no longer thought of the past, and instead was haunted by what the future would bring. But when she wasn't solemn, she slept. She slept a lot. She pleaded with Leo to stay with her that night.

 

_We’re siblings. It will be okay._

 

To her dismay, he refused.

 

_We’re siblings._

 

She found herself alone again in her tower. The night went by slowly. She thought about her future husband. Would he have the honor that her brother Xander had? Would he expect her to bear children immediately following their wedding? Is that to be her duty as well? Would he be cunning like Leo? Perhaps he would solely see her as his wife and he would leave her to her solitude otherwise.

 

She couldn't bear it any longer. It must have been past midnight, but she left her tower anyways. The servants had a curfew a little before midnight and she knew she wouldn't risk running into them.

 

Kamui made her descent from her tower. Her feet were cold from the five flights of stairs she had to take to get to the main castle. She blew out the candle she was holding. Out of all of her siblings’ rooms, Leo's was the furthest away. But she knew how to get there in the dark.

 

There was no light underneath the door, so she dare not knock. She could only hope it wasn't locked.

 

And to her surprise it wasn't. Leo's room was usually tidy, but after being amiss from his mission for a week, she could see he had neglected to clean up his research before leaving. There was a candle by his bed, softly glowing and emitting a dying light. He must've fallen asleep reading again.

 

She kneeled by the side of his bed and looked at his sleeping face. His brows weren't tightly furrowed like Xander but he didn't seem to be a peaceful sleeper either. The light embraced his high cheekbones and pronounced jawline. He had a thin, but prominent nose. His lips were closed in a line.

 

Kamui sighed. Her little brother wasn't so little anymore. He grew up to be extremely handsome and very talented. He must know the latter. Still, he felt he could never hold a candle to someone like Xander.

 

She slipped the book he was reading out of his grasp and placed it on his desk.

 

_Nohrian History of Marriages and Lineages_

 

She traced the gold engravings of the word _marriage_ before flipping the book over. Just the thought of it disgusted her. She went to blow out the candle but decided against it before she slipped into bed with him. His linen robe had long been abandoned and Kamui faced his bare back. She saw the scar near the top of his back and traced it with her nail gently. Closing her eyes, she remembered briefly back to when their father had disciplined Leo for slipping her out of her tower after sundown. She had cried out when he lashed him twice, but Leo gave him no satisfaction by remaining silent. He received two more lashes before he was sent out of his sight.

 

Leo shifted in his sleep and for a moment, Kamui was mesmerized by the movement of his back muscles as he found a more comfortable sleeping position. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until she heard Leo sigh in his sleep. Her face burned red when she finally found the courage to embrace him tightly from behind. She opened her eyes and was both surprised and pleased to find he was a heavy sleeper. She closed her eyes again once more and immediately drifted to a deep, dreamless sleep. The warmth of her brother’s back made her think of a distant memory from long ago. She couldn't quite remember. She felt as if she was embraced like this when she was very young, and by someone she didn't seem to remember or know anymore.

 

\------

 

Leo woke from the painful bright light that shone through the window pane. He went to move his arm to cover his face, only to find that it was being latched onto. He panicked and shifted suddenly only to find that it was just his sister had snuck into bed with him. She murmured something quietly before nestling herself comfortably against his back.

 

_Gods, if this is a dream…_

 

He reached for the stray hair that always covered her eyes. Leo slowly woke to the realization of her body being flushed against his and his heartbeat quickened. The silk of her nightgown was slipping off her shoulders and Leo felt a rush of blood go straight to his groin.

 

_Please just let this all be a dream._

 

Except he wanted this to be anything but. His cock twitched awake from its slumber. He was usually _very_ consistent with his morning routine, but this predicament took a turn for the worse when he realized Kamui wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. His spoiled sister was used to being woken up by her maids and butler and because of that developed the annoying of habits of being a heavy sleeper.

 

Leo took a deep breath and attempted to shake her awake. Her arms were wrapped dangerously around his abdomen area.

 

“Kamui.”

 

She didn't budge. The hell?

 

“ _Kamui.”_

 

Her lips twitched up into a small smile and she let out a soft sigh. Leo rolled his eyes. This was painful and with every passing second, he had to fight the urge to slip out of her grasp, pin her to his bed and have his way with her. He immediately regretted that thought and he could feel his member agreeing with him as the precum soaked through his thin sleepwear. He craved his release. His breaths started to come in shorter and more ragged. He was still an inexperienced _boy_ for what it was worth, and he wasn't about to be found out now, _in all its glory,_ that he ached and pined for his sweet, innocent sister.

 

He counted down before he pried her arms off of him. He would stay like this forever if he could have afforded to out himself. Kamui woke abruptly and sat up very briefly to familiarize herself with where she was.

 

“Mm, good morning...Leo,” and then she sank back into bed, “Just a little longer.”

 

“Kamui. You have to get up. Father would be very upset to hear you weren't in your sleeping chambers last night. Did you really think it was a good idea to sneak in here?”

 

“I'm sorry Leo,” she mumbled sleepily, “I just-”

 

She fell back asleep. Leo felt the ache in his pants again. He really didn't want to get off in the bathroom with his sister in the next room. He did what he thought would be best.

 

“Sister, I'm leaving. I don't have time for this foolishness.”

 

He went to grab his robe from the chair and draped it loosely on himself instead of tying it tightly around himself like he normally would.

 

“Don't leave, Leo,” she continued murmuring, “Who knows how much more time I have with my siblings. Won't you miss me?”

 

_More than you'll ever know._

 

“No. You're being so childish right now. You haven't changed from your spoiled ways, have you? Always receiving praise from Xander and Camilla like that-”

 

He drifted off and groaned. It was too early to be lecturing his _older_ sister. He had more urgent matters to take care of.

 

Kamui opened her eyes when Leo mentioned the others.

 

“I never meant to isolate you,” she said, “You've grown up so much I didn't want to be a burden to you.”

 

Leo folded his arms and raised his brow. Was her tongue loose in the mornings or did she feel the need to repent now that her time was up? Whatever it was, she was being expressively honest in her words.

 

“Burden? What are you talking about?”

 

“Leo… I'm sorry I snuck in here last night. The truth is I'm afraid. I didn't want to be alone. It seemed as if Xander and Camilla have accepted Father’s word to marry me off without even considering what I want. You were by my side last night and…,” she trailed off and pulled the sheets closer, “Maybe I would've done something unforgivable last night if I was left alone.”

 

Leo always returned her irrational feelings with quips, but he held back his tongue. Surely his sister was going through something terrible but she had no idea how much he was suffering either. They were both trying to be selfish.

 

Leo was borderline obsessed with earning her validation and recognition. She was the jewel of Nohr no less, valued and extremely well-loved by her family. His loneliness got the best of him when he realized his feelings for her. Every cold shoulder and avoided confrontation he threw at her was counteracted by his want to worship and dote upon his sister. And here she was, apologizing for not wanting to be alone. Somewhere in his heart he knew that Kamui would never truly understand the agonizing feeling of pining for something he would never be lucky enough to experience. A foreboding longing that he just could not explain with words, and even in actions he was limited. In this life, it just wasn't possible.

 

“You don't need to apologize, sister. I'm only looking out for your best interest. Regardless, you shouldn't have been here last night.”

 

Kamui slipped out of the bed and readjusted her nightgown. Leo shuffled nervously as he noted how ever so slightly transparent the dress was on his sister. Some parts she had grown into very nicely while others were loose enough for his vivid imagination to fill in the blanks.

 

“Do you hate me so much, Leo?”

 

She reached out to touch his arm. He could smell the scent of her hair from how close she was standing. He wouldn't be able to control himself if she got any closer.

 

“Don't.”

 

She had her brother backed up against the wall. Kamui was confused. She loved her little brother and it tugged at her heart to see how avoidant he was around her all the time. Could it be that she disgusts him so? Her thoughts were not completely innocent. Maybe he could read them? With every passing year, it became harder and harder to look at _little_ Leo. He wasn't so little anymore, and neither was she.

 

“Do I disgust you? What has your sister done that she needs to beg forgiveness for? Or atone for?”

 

This was ridiculous. She wasn't being herself and they both knew it. She pressed her body against his, face merely inches from his. Kamui’s hands roamed the bare skin on his forearm. Leo’s breath hitched and he had not realized he'd been holding it in the entire time she was interrogating him. She let go of his arm and began to curiously wander down his stomach. Something hard was pressed against the thin layer of her dress and she was _dying_ to see what it was.

 

“Perhaps it was being your sister in the first place-”

 

She blinked and Leo had thrown her down onto the bed and pinned her arms down.

 

“Stop. This.” He enunciated venomously. “Don't do something you will regret.”

 

Her pupils dilated. It was her turn to be silent. Leo could tell she pitied him. Was he so transparent? He felt so alone in his suffering and he couldn’t bear to see her stare up at him all the time with those eyes. She can’t see through him, he reassured himself. He had spent too long building up those walls and he can’t afford to have her scale them effortlessly on her first attempt. Worse, walk right through the front door. He released her and bolted out of his room.

 

\------

 

_Denial._

 

Kamui sat alone in her bedroom chamber once more. She made the long walk back to her tower as she was forced to take a different path in her _indecent_ attire. Leo had not answered any of her questions. She swallowed the lump in her throat and laid back down on the pillow. She was spoiled, but not so in the way that she didn’t know how to accept rejection. Leo had just rejected her advances, and he was right to do so. He was so right.

 

Out of the two of them, why should she be surprised that he was the one with the clear head? He was strong-willed, stubborn like his father, but extremely capable in battle in his own way. His habits made him in tune with spells and tomes, something she couldn’t match up to so she made it up by dancing with swords of her own. He was beautiful, this she knew. Kamui had to turn away from staring too long at the dinner table. She had to regain her composure every time she glanced from outside of his room when he was due for his retailoring. She shut herself in her tower against her will when she heard that he would be accompanying Xander on his first overnight mission out of fear that she would have locked him in her room so that he would never leave her.

 

As he grew taller, and matured, she had not grown any wiser. She took the relationship she had built with her brother for granted, assuming he would always be there for her. Perhaps he always will, in a way. But as of late, she wanted more than just pats on the head. She thirsted for more of his attention and craved a physical reminder of how much he loved her. Clearly, it was much less than what she had felt for him.

 

_What is this?_

 

She felt an ache below her stomach. Her heart thudded against her chest as she hiked up her nightgown. Her fingers found her clit, and unsurprisingly, it was drenched and sticking against her silk underwear. She began to rub herself greedily, not bothering to suppress the whimpers and moans that escaped her. She slid one of her fingers inside her folds and let out a groan. It had been so long since she had time to herself to do something like this without the fear of either Jakob or Felicia walking in. Kamui flexed her legs and clenched her eyes as she felt her core throbbing harder and faster. She was close, always on edge when she thought about her brother.

 

She thought about Leo’s rare, sweet smile. She thought about the way his face softened when he realized she had been crying. She thought about the face she saw last night when he was fast asleep, shirt abandoned. She remembered being mesmerized by the muscle in his arms, and his bare back. She remembered feeling something _hard_ being pressed against her stomach this morning as she got dangerously close to her little brother. Closer than she had ever been, _or will ever be._ In the midst of thinking about Leo, her imagination abandoned her and replicated Leo between her legs. He kissed up the shaft of her thin leg, stopping at her knee. His dark eyes bore into her ruby ones, daring her to turn away from him. Her imaginary brother kissed the underside of her knee and then her thigh.

 

By now, she was burning and throwing her head back in abandon as she wished with all her being that her fingers were her brother’s instead. _She was so close._ She could feel his breath on her clit now, her pussy pulsated as she reached her orgasm. _Leo_ opened his mouth and feasted on her like a deprived and feral animal.

 

Her hips came off the bed as she let out a silent scream. Tears slipped through her eyes as the vision of her brother disintegrated and was tucked away once more in her wildest fantasy. She saw stars and for a second there she could have sworn she saw the faintest white fingerprints that gripped around her thighs from her brother’s touch. But soon, they disappeared along with her imagination, leaving her in her milky complexion once again.

 

She had no plan of action after she realized how uncomfortable she made Leo earlier that morning. She was to blame for this silly infatuation she felt for her younger brother. And _how dare she_. He was the blood of her blood, and that would never change. No matter where they would go, it would always be this way. In this world, she would be isolated alone for this sin.

 

She shut her eyes and hugged one of the spare robes that Leo had left lying around. She had wrapped herself in it when she made her trek back to her room. It would be fine. She would simply have Felicia wash it and send it back to Leo as if she had misplaced it elsewhere. It smelled of new books and the garden right after a morning shower, she decided. It smelled of Leo, right after his bath, when his schedule allowed him to walk with her while she tended to the flowers. Maybe she wouldn't have Felicia send it back after all. Maybe she would see to it that she stay locked up in her room with her until she was to be wed. She would dream and pine in secret. She would go unpunished for her sins here just a little while longer before reality stripped her from her beloved.

 


	5. cinq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I was doing fine without you 'til I saw your eyes turn away from mine_

A week had passed by so excruciatingly slow. Kamui had done nothing but sleep and if she wasn't sleeping, she was catering to her lustful desires. Her eyes were swollen from the tears she wept for her future self. She would accept the punishment the gods saw fit for lusting after her little brother. These desires of the flesh could drag her to the pits of hell and she would burn there gladly if it meant a lifetime as an unwedded virgin. For her brother, she would surrender her innocence and she would not ever know how to love another.

 

For a long while, she admittedly believed there was something wrong with the men around her. She had been courted many times as an adolescent and the boys were always so kind to her. Something always felt amiss in their words. They could never conjure up anything that would make her heart beat rapidly. Nothing would make her a throbbing mess at her core. She sought advice from Felicia initially. Then Flora when she found Felicia of equal innocence. When that bore no answers, she sought Camilla.

 

When nothing came from her sister’s advice, Kamui seeked the solace of her little brother. Surely he had read up on matters such as these. He loved history. He would fill in the missing pieces of this vexing matter. He looked her in the eyes and said if there was anything she wished to know, he would teach her. He had grown up. And just like that, she knew she would never find anyone quite like Leo. The pieces of the puzzle aligned perfectly, and glued in place. From then on, it was as if everything in her life had made sense. No one gave her such titillating thoughts like her baby brother.

 

 _Only a few more days until the ball_. She would endure it no matter how unbearable. That was always her duty as princess of Nohr.

 

\----

 

Leo kept his composure, like he always had. The week went by quicker than he expected, but the ones that followed leading up to Kamui’s betrothal ball left him disheveled, and unable to think. The new books he had his new retainer, Odin, pick up from library in town turned his mind into mush. In the midst of such _great news_ , Garon had went ahead and assigned two retainers to Leo instead of the usual routine of allowing his children to choose them. Leo was disappointed, but not surprised. He had no time to establish bonds with anyone since he had only been on his first mission two weeks before. He would accept it as it were, along with his sister’s fate.

 

It wasn’t like him to lock himself in his room, so he made it known that he had come down with a highly contagious fever and asked to be left alone to prepare for his next mission. The news had finally made its way to Elise’s ears, and she harbored the entire family’s excitement herself. Xander was indisposed and had been sent out to the aforementioned kingdoms to deliver the news to them. Surely Kamui’s older brother would understand the dualities of men in their affections. Leo was more of a pessimist in that realm. Camilla, who had usually been up and about doting Kamui on a daily basis, had proposed a solo mission with her two retainers to _celebrate_ the joyous news. She had a very long, and known history of being destructive and violent even to the soldiers in her family’s own army when she didn’t get her way. Leo was certain that she sought out distractions outside of the kingdom instead. He didn’t blame her- he needed distractions of his own but they were failing him for the first time.

 

In due time, he would also pick a wife, or have one thrown onto him. She would wear the crown if the time for Leo to become king would ever come. She would bear his children, no doubt, and Leo would do his duty as father to his children, and husband to his betrothed. He could find things about his wife that he admired, and he would come to love her in his own way. They would grow old together and rot away in the palace. This much he knew.

 

There was no future for him or his sister. There was no future for him _and_ his sister together. They held no tangible valuables that they could pawn off and live a life in secret. As spoiled as she was, she would not thrive in a world where Leo was her only haven. She needed the affection of the people she loved. This much he _thought_ he knew.

 

He would disappoint her, like he has disappointed everyone in his family. It was so blatantly obvious with how much they doted on their little princess. He grew up prideful and hardened his emotions and feelings so that they would never break those that he cared most about. Sometimes, he could only wish he wasn't so talented. Maybe the others would have cared about him more.

 

He slammed the book shut.

 

He wished for something irrational and impossible. He wished for a world for only Kamui and him. He wished for her freedom from her familial burden. Perhaps they didn’t have to run away. But he knew he would break her before anything good would come out of this. She didn’t deserve that. But as she was spoiled, he was selfish.

 

It was the evening before the betrothal ball. He would see his sister.

 

\----

 

Kamui’s eyes shot open when she recognized the creaking door at the bottom of her tower. None of her personal servants would dare disobey her request and visit her when she asked them not to. There weren’t guards at the door, but surely she had remembered locking it. Her eyes were dry and red from crying, and she had neglected to comb out her hair that morning. It would be Elise.

 

The footsteps grew louder, and she decided she would meet her sister halfway when she noticed how untidy her room had been after she called off her servants. It was not something she wanted Elise to harp on her about right now.

 

The tower twisted and turned as she made her descent down. Her eyes no longer paid attention to the steps, and she looked down to meet a pair of _too_ familiar eyes. She froze in her place and panicked. Leo was two steps below her. He was too overdressed, and she was too underdressed. She couldn’t take in what he was feeling from his facial features until he caught her by shock and pulled her forward by her wrist. She lost her balance and began to free fall directly into his arms.

 

Leo caught her. Kamui was dumbfounded and found tears rushing down her face in reaction to her brother being here when she had her guard down, vulnerable. Her mind drifted back to her embarrassing outburst a week ago, and she was terrified that he was here to tease her about it. How she wish he had come to forget. But Leo never forgot anything. And he certainly did not forgive. The fear of that made the tears flow some more, even with how he was holding her close now.  

 

Leo grabbed his sister by the shoulders and her limp body in front of him, confused. Her eyes were swollen and red, lips chapped, and face pale. He worriedly cupped her face in his warm hands as he searched her glossy eyes for an answer.

 

_Who hurt you?_

 

But he knew who and why.

 

“I’m sorry,” he caresses her face, catching a falling tear, “I shouldn’t have come, huh?”

 

He started to pull away to leave, but she followed him forward, gripping onto his arm before he could descend the stairs. She hadn’t prepared any words for when she got to this point, but she knew she couldn’t let him slip away again. How foolish, and desperate of her, she thought to herself.

 

“I-Leo, no. Don’t go,” still no proper way to convey what she was feeling, but it was a start.

 

Leo was caught by surprise and found himself pinned against the wall of the stairwell. Her eyes wouldn’t meet his. His sister was certainly capable of turning the tables on him, but when it came to strength, he’d be amused to see her try and best him. But here she was, hands up on the wall, caging him in so he wouldn’t dare try to leave, her frame positioned closer to him than she’d like with how small she was.

 

There had to be a reason for why he came all this way to see her. Her heart rate elevated as she pressed against him, closer than they’ll ever be. It was wishful thinking, but surely he intended to do more than just apologize what with how receptive he was to her standing so close to him. It had been years since he had properly embraced her, and to do it now when she was most susceptible to letting her feelings be known left her insatiable to know more. It was always her trying to get close and him pulling away, could he be party to the same crime?

 

There was still so much left to process and Kamui did not have time to digest all of her feelings for her brother that she was very much prepared to lock away. Did he pity her? Perhaps he saw how needy she was back in his room and felt inclined to give her something to appease her. It was as if they were children all over again.

 

“Leo,” she started to say.

 

He waited patiently. It seemed he had left her at a loss for words, still. When she said nothing again, it was his turn to take control. He backed her into the wall behind her, seizing her by the waist so that she was standing on the tip of her toes. She had always been taller than him growing up, but one day she woke up and it was as if he had surpassed her. She only now realized how grown up he was with how he was holding her as if she was as light as a feather.

 

He leans his forehead against hers and stares deeply into her wide eyes, she’s got nowhere to go now. Kamui didn’t have the high cheekbones like the rest of her siblings so for someone that was older than he was, she still held much of her youth in her face. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders in luscious waves, not like the curls in Elise’s. Her eyes stared back into his and he suddenly felt naked. If he was transparent to anyone, he would choose her to topple his pride over and over again.

 

He tilted her head up by tracing her jawline and then underneath her chin with his thumb. He hovered his mouth over hers, ever so slightly. Kamui subconsciously parted her lips, _hoping_ he would kiss her, but he planted a kiss on the corner of her mouth instead, then her cheeks, and finally her forehead.

 

Leo felt his sweet, innocent sister shiver beneath him and he felt his knees start to give in. His sister deserved the best, but being so close to her was intoxicating and his willpower to not strip her and take her on the cold stairs was deteriorating.

 

He looked at the base of her neck curiously. She was thin, but fairly well endowed for her size both in her chest and throughout the curves in her body. He was mesmerized by her heavy breathing, watching the bones in her collar ease in and out against her skin.

 

Leo was becoming greedier by the minute, soaking in the small details of his sister he’s never gotten this close to seeing. Watching his sister come undone in front of him was driving him insane. It was unbearable. He maintained his composure, controlling his heavy breathing, but inside, a beast within him was coming alive and it would take her as his hostage forever if he stayed stationary for too long.

 

 _She will break._ He grimaced. He could not release his affections onto her all at once out of fear that she would not be able to process it all. This was only the start of it, and he planned to show her how long he’s ached for her touch, and craved the taste of her on his tongue. Except-

 

“L-Leo, did you plan to do this? What have you done?”

 

“Sister, what are you-”

 

“Did you come all this way to tease your sister?”

 

He didn’t answer. He had no idea what she was talking about. He was the first to give in to his desire. He was the first to be careless. Were his guesses so far from being remotely correct?

 

_After all this time of hiding my feelings._

 

“Leo, did you come here to prove something?”

 

“Kamui… I did this because- I-I wanted to. I wanted to apologize-”

 

Leo felt his heart sink. Did he mistake his sister’s intentions in his room? Did she not return his sentiment? He had analyzed the situation previously and thought of what she could have meant when she said she needed to _atone_ for something. Was he atoning for the wrong sin?

 

Turning around, she ran up the stairs back to her room leaving Leo deeply regretting his actions. He imagined that kissing her on the cheek wasn't crossing the line, but maybe he had overstepped in his affections. Perhaps even _that_ was too much to process. Flabbergasted, he sank down on the cold steps and considered checking to see if she was okay and that he had not misunderstood his feelings. The tactical side of him urged him to leave her alone. After trusting his heart for much of what had just happened, he mindlessly retired to his chambers.

 

\------

 

Was this his way of ruining her? Did he want her to face her future husband in the worst way possible? Maybe he used it as a means of fending off potential suitors so that no one would find her to be a fitting bride. Perhaps it was his way of getting back at her finally for all of the love that their siblings had directed onto her instead. Or worse-

 

He pitied her stupid, undeniable feelings for her younger brother and he played with her heart in ways he knew she would never forget. He didn't love her, he never did. He's hated her, surely, for years now. His affections earlier were to lead her to a cliff and willingly watch her dangle off. Kamui bit her lip and held back tears once more. She should have known he would never be so careless as to accept her feelings.

  
Leo showed her an ounce of what he would be capable of giving to her, and she ruined it all. She lashed out, knowing it’ll never be enough. To even show her what could have been was low. There was no woman in his life, or one that she didn’t know of, but she was struck with envy for the woman that didn’t exist. One that could openly return Leo’s feelings and his affections back on those steps. She wasn’t that woman, and her duty restrained her from doing something she would regret. But he wasn’t the one being wedded off and he had played with her feelings knowing this. She felt sick to her stomach and the tears wouldn’t stop.


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _How do you do it? It’s better than I ever knew_

Kamui opted for a longer dress. She  _ hated  _ shoes, but she would wear flatter ones if it meant she had to wear them. The dress had to be white to signify that she was  _ untainted _ . And yet the dress had a window in the chest area and plunged down to reveal her fairly-sized breasts. 

  
  


“Worry not, my lady,” Felicia smiled as she held her in front of her mirror, “I’m quite pleased to say that it will hold up well for the rest of the night.” 

 

She braided her long white hair and tied it off into a ponytail before she wrapped it into a high updo and tucked it on top of her head. 

 

“Thank you, Felicia,” Kamui sighed, “may I have some time alone before I sign away the rest of my life?” 

 

Felicia decided not to scold her on her negativity. 

 

\------

 

“Lord Leo, you seem well,” Niles greeted him. 

 

“Things are often not the way they seem,” Leo groaned, massaging his temples already when he walked in with his retainer. 

 

A servant offered him a glass of wine atop his tray and Leo cautiously took it. He usually never drank wine at dinner but there was a first for everything. He smelled the aroma of it before flinching in mild disgust. 

 

“Forgive me, my lord,” Niles smirked, “if you wish for a heavier drink, I should warn you that that won't particularly help you.”

 

“Niles, I'm surprised you made it into my father’s list of exceptional soldiers with how bold you are,” Leo smirked in return, “care to tell me more about this  _ drink _ you speak of?” 

 

“Anything you wish, milord. You need only ask,” the man with one eye smiled. 

 

Guests from ranging kingdoms started to pour in. Leo was glad that there were so many people that he couldn't necessarily tell who the princes were. It would save quite a bit of bloodshed before the blushing bride-to-be would be announced. 

 

_ How unfortunate. _

 

Leo watched from below with the other guests as Xander, Camilla and Elise arrived from the upper staircase. It almost seemed like a perfect family without him in it. They were missing their centerpiece though. 

 

Leo downed the bitter red wine in the glass before handing it off to Niles. And he would save himself the heartbreak before she showed up.

 

“Surely you don't mind?”

 

“Not at all, milord.” 

 

Niles followed Leo out of the room. 

 

\------

 

Kamui held out her hand, watching the tremor flow from her wrist to her fingers. Her arm hurt and ached for some reason, and there was a lump in her throat that made it hurt to swallow. She caught glimpse of a tiny hand that suddenly grabbed hers. 

 

“Sister, are you unhappy?” 

 

Kamui met Elise’s worried eyes and placed her other shaking hand on top her little sister’s.

 

“Oh Elise, your sister is simply nervous,” Camilla chimed in, “and why wouldn't she be, darling? She's about to meet her future husband after all!” 

 

“Kamui, promise me you'll be back here for my betrothal ball when I am to be married, too!” Elise could barely contain her excitement.

 

“I promise,” she said mechanically. 

 

She tugged at the strings on her dress absentmindedly. She held her head up high and stood tall and proud. Grabbing the glass of champagne, she made her way through the ballroom doors with her sisters. 

 

\------

 

“What is this?” 

 

“... alcohol?” Niles stopped pouring. 

 

“Right, but-”

 

“It's not poisoned if that's what you're wondering,” Niles joked, “We may not know each other very well and I may have previously been an outlaw but I was sworn in to protect you with my life.” 

 

“My lord I, Odin Dark, will see to it that this man be punished with the gods as witness should he-”

 

Leo could already feel a headache coming along  _ very nicely. _

 

“You swore no oath to me, only my father,” Leo looked at the bubbles that fizzed at the top of his drink, “But it's not as if my life held more meaning than yours to begin with.” 

 

He clinked the glass with his finger and held it up in the dimly lit room. It looked like an intoxicating deep red, like the color of blood. Or Kamui’s eyes.

 

He downed the stinging, bitter drink in a few gulps. His retainers were both in awe and shock, but Niles was mostly amused at how little the prince knew. They followed their lord’s example and took their drinks in large gulps as well. 

 

_ To my dear sister… May you find the happiness you so truly deserve with one who will look to you as their only solace in this world.  _

 

_ \------ _

 

Throughout the night, Kamui received many introductions from the nobles that contested for her hand in marriage. She paid little to no attention to remembering who they were for two reasons. The main reason being her feelings of indifference for them. The second one being that she might not have a choice who her betrothed would be if her father had a region in mind for the benefit of his rule. Surely he already had someone picked out for her, so there was no point in becoming even remotely attached to any of them. She had already been thoroughly smitten with  _ someone else. _

 

Xander had come over to embrace her and apologize for not visiting her after his mission with Leo. He apologized for their first meeting being in the throne room once he arrived home. And then another apology for not bidding her farewell before riding off on his father’s command to deliver her suitors the good news. 

 

She nodded and hugged him back with her free arm.

 

“You've done well, little princess,” he whispered into her ear, “Just a while longer for the sake of our kingdom.” 

 

She remained silent, swirling the drink in her hand around. Still no sign of Leo. Did he even care? Maybe she scared him off with her sudden outburst the night before. 

 

The lights emanating in the room suddenly seemed so bright. She held up her glass to warp the figures in the large room before she sloppily downed the rest of her drink.

 

_ To my beloved brother, I-- _

 

_ \------  _

 

“God that's awful isn't it?” Odin frowned. 

 

“And you thought it would taste good, why?” Niles laughed. 

 

They had hid away from the main party and its  _ lame _ choices in alcohol with the stash that Niles had snuck in from the town marketplace. They found a lonely balcony not too far from the party where they took turns drinking the rest of the distilled drink from a large gourd-like flask that Niles admitted to carrying always for situations such as these. 

 

Leo had slumped down on the floor with his head in his hand. 

 

“Was it too much for you, milord?” Odin kneeled down to check on him. 

 

Leo didn't respond. This feeling was unlike the others he's ever felt before and he felt sick to his stomach. His head pounded with an unknown pain, probably dehydration. The room swirled in a blurry tango and he couldn’t recognize the faces around him anymore. He had downed almost three glasses of that horrid liquid, but something inside of him asked for more until he was drowning in the horrible feelings.

 

“Don't vomit now, the party’s just begun,” Niles took another sip from the flask before handing it off to Leo. 

 

“Is this what people call ‘bad influences’?” Leo took the flask from him before taking a small sip. 

 

\------ 

 

“Kamui.”

 

Kamui’s eyes slowly opened. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“You're the princess, aren’t you?” 

 

“Yes…?”

 

“You don’t seem to be enjoying yourself,” the stranger probed.

 

“I am… enjoying it,” she eyed them inquisitively. 

 

“Not much of a talker are you?” 

 

The room was spinning so fast, and Kamui’s response was too slow to keep up the conversation with this person. She could barely tell that this was a young woman around her age. She only noted the color of the sky in her hair. 

 

“I usually am, forgive me,” she tried very hard to regain her composure, giggling about absolutely nothing.

 

“Do not worry, I'm not here to make light of your situation. My name is Azura. You don't know me but I believe I have some news that you may wish to know when the time comes.” 

 

“When the time comes,” Kamui repeated to her. 

 

“You will know the time,” and she disappears into the crowd. 

 

Kamui swears off anything other than water for the rest of that night. She shakes her head in disbelief that she could conjure up an imagination like that with only a few flutes of champagne. 

 

_ Azura.  _

 

_ \------ _

 

Odin and Niles are arguing. This time over the proper way to pronounce words. 

 

Leo has abandoned them and they haven't even noticed. The poor,  _ drunk _ prince attempts to make his way back to the party but to no avail. He curses his Nohrian ancestors for building such a dark palace with rooms that looked anything but different. 

 

The fresh air was helping, however. His vision was clearing up and the room no longer spun him in an unwelcomed dance. He laces his arms behind his back and stands up straight. He follows the loud voices coming from the end of the corridor, hoping they're not his imagination and will lead him back to the others. 

 

\------

 

Kamui asks Jakob for his assistance in guiding her to see her father. She notices him making conversation with two or three or the nobles who had introduced themselves earlier to her. 

 

She asks to be excused momentarily to get some fresh air. King Garon frowns temporarily and then remembers the guests in front of him. 

 

He permits her to leave and she turns to Jakob apologetically. Without a word, he escorts her out of the ballroom. He's not allowed to leave whilst the guests are still around. He makes her promise that she would be gone for less than an hour lest he has to send a search party to go find her.

 

She smiles at him and reassures him that she would be back.

 

Kamui felt numb, and it was a great feeling. 

 

A few moments outside refreshed her immediately. She began to see more clearly, and the feeling of despair and dread that the drinks temporarily subsided settled once more in her stomach. The events of the night became much more real and Kamui felt it hard to breathe all of a sudden. She wanted very badly to see her brother, but for all she knew he had dismissed himself from the party altogether according to Camilla.

 

Tears pricked her eyes again and she slumped forward over the balcony. She bit her lip and stood up straight once more. She was a princess of Nohr, and she was stronger than this. 

 

She slipped the handkerchief from her sleeve and dabbed at her tears out of fear that the makeup Flora had helped her put on would run along her cheeks. In the dark, she caught sight of someone she had not expected to see. Leo watched her as her eyes widened in surprise before he made his way over to her. 

 

He appeared to be dressed for the ball, but clearly had not spent any time with the guests whatsoever. She didn't say anything when he stood next to her and looked out to the dark, empty horizon. Kamui tugged on the laced strings again, restlessly. 

 

“I didn't think I would see you tonight,” she broke the silence first. 

 

Leo felt a pang of pain both in his chest and in his head.  _ Gods, I need water.  _ He wanted to ask her if she was upset with him, but he felt at a loss for words with how much the alcohol was affecting him. He wasn’t prepared to sound like a blubbering fool, slurring his words in front of his sister.

 

“I'm not upset with what you did, Leo,” she said as if she read his mind. “I don't think I could ever be upset with you, really. I-if that's why you've been avoiding me I-” 

 

Another sharp pain stabbed his temple and he gripped the beams on the balcony harder. It was becoming more difficult with every passing moment to control himself. 

 

“But you don't return my feelings,” he slurred. 

 

“Leo, what are you- are you... intoxicated?” 

 

He grabs her bare shoulders and kisses her hard. The residual liquid in her body doesn't stop her from kissing him in return, not like there was really anything stopping her from kissing back to begin with. She can taste whatever bitterness was left in his mouth on her tongue now. It wasn't a particularly good taste but she was curious to know _ exactly  _ what her brother tasted like. Their first kiss is rough and sloppy, neither of them really knowing what to do except to hold onto each other as they fell deeper in their pit of sin. It was a lovely feeling -to finally know that they both had been mutually pining after the other. 

 

She grabs him by the collar to bring him closer to her as if she would die if he pulled away. Leo is close to his breaking point and it takes every sensible fiber in his being to control himself. The alcohol didn't do anything but make him more bold, and Kamui was intoxicating as is. She grabs his face clumsily and kisses him harder as if her life depended on it. He explores every crevice of her mouth and his hands begin to curiously fumble with the clothes on her body. Kamui panics and stops him from undoing it any further, pulling away. 

 

He’s dizzy and he backs her up against the pillar behind her. She lets out a surprised yelp and he thrusts his body flush against hers. 

 

He doesn't give her any time to respond before he finds himself latching onto the warm flesh of her neck. Kamui can barely suppress the whimpers and gasps she makes as he nips at the sensitive flesh. Leo tilts her head to the side, grabbing her hair out of the way so that he can continue his exploration. She was burning underneath him.

 

“Do you want me?” he asks huskily, breath against her skin.

 

She whimpers, so,  _ so  _ inebriated.    
  


_ Yes. _

 

“Is that a yes? Because I know you do,” he slurs ever so slightly, but yet says it so beautifully, “I want you so  _ fucking _ badly. Do you have any idea how unbearable it is?” 

 

Kamui feels the gooseflesh on her arms return. She doesn’t say anything, but inside she wanted to scream. She wanted to kiss him some more, and she wanted him to kiss her in return. She wanted to anchor herself onto him forever. Whatever toxins Leo had in his body was making him so very callous and rough both in his words and actions. He didn't hold back on his ministrations and he did as he pleased without regard for the potential consequences if someone walking by. 

 

He kisses her again, this time more innocently and half aware of the situation. 

 

“Leo, meet me in the library in thirty minutes,” she mutters against his lips.

 

It takes whatever strength and common sense she had left in her body to pull away. She brushes his wandering hands off her body and attempts to make her way back to the guests. Leo grabs hold of her hand and doesn't let go. 

 

“Please. I promise I won't run away anymore. Just wait for me,” she said desperately. 

 

He presses his lips against hers once more, running his hand through the mess of her disheveled hair. He craved the sweetness of her lips, her mouth, even as she stood this close to him. And for the first time ever, Leo is afraid of his sister. She would be the death of him, like he always predicted. 

 

He grips her hand tight before releasing her. 

  
Leo doesn't feel the alcohol leaving his body anytime soon and the nasty liquid has only enhanced his desire to possess his sister. But first, he would kiss her some more like he did in his dreams for so many years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all ready for this


	7. sept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _When you say my name, the way you stare_   
>  _You play these games, it’s truth or dare_   
>  _And I want it so bad_

 

As if to confirm that it was all real and not a dream, Leo found his hand had absentmindedly begun to trace the features of his sister’s face when she arrived. He thought about what she must have said to be so convincing in order to leave such an event. But the worried thoughts left as fast as they came.

 

His thumb brushed alongside her collarbone and then up her neck –she let out a sigh –finding its way to caress her jaw. Leo was dumbfounded and mesmerized by how close Kamui was to him at that moment, and he was only becoming more intoxicated with every passing second. He craved the parts of her body he had yet to explore but his hands were shaking for some reason even as he sobered up.

 

Holding her face in his hands, Kamui closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of him and the leftover wine on his lips. But she grew greedy, her eyes wanted to see him in front of her, mesmerized by her existence. She found her hands running up and down his chest, steadying him and his uneven breathing.

“Forgive me. You must have no idea how long I have dreamt of having you like this,” he apologized. He felt that she deserved to know that he was sorry for burdening her with his confession earlier, if he could even call it that.

“Perhaps you wish to dream a while longer, little brother?” she teased him. Leo breathed out, not realizing he had been unsuccessfully trying to hold his breath since she's walked in.

“I’m not too sure I want to just dream anymore, little princess,” he breathed, pulling her tight against him, “now that I have had you like this, do you expect me to go back to pretending so easily?”

 

He watched her pupils dilate as her cheeks began to match the color of her blood red orbs. She was used to the endearment from Xander, but hearing it come out of her prim and proper brother churned an unfamiliar aching feeling in the pit of her stomach. And, _where_ did he learn to say things that made her blood boil in a pent up, unknown rage?

Leo pressed his forehead against hers, lips parted ever so slightly, breathing shorter breaths. Kamui followed suit, sinking her hips into his –she dared to close the gap but hesitated. With one arm clinging to her waist, his other reached for the back of her neck. This time his grip was more sure and more experienced. As if her life depended on it, his sister grasps the collar of his linen night shirt, pulling him even closer. With their lips a mere centimeter apart, Kamui felt a stab of disappointment when she realized that her little brother was still holding back.

“What is it?” she stated more than she asked.

 

“Do you want me?” he asks her once more, jogging her memory to their earlier encounter.

 

She doesn't answer, she only stares with her round red orbs, unblinking. She thinks about kissing him, and then she thinks about unloading all of the years of _want_ she's tucked behind closed doors. But she was the one at a loss for words. Kamui spent years never really expressing what she wanted, it was always more or less handed to her even before she could know what ‘want’ was. She truly was spoiled, wasn’t she?

 

“Leo,” and yet she couldn’t find the words once more.

 

She almost idiotically asks her brother _what is it to want?_ Leo speaks so eloquently, even now, and she can’t even muster into a few words what she’s been feeling for years now. What can she say to show her brother so that he could fully comprehend this pain she’s been trying to free herself from?

 

Leo stares at her as she starts to speak, and then clam up again. He starts to panic, assuming the worst.

“Because you will... always be the light in the tower that I will never be able to reach. To be close to you like this was all I have ever wanted,” he tries to cover up for being so forward.

 

Kamui is holding her brother close and it's still not close enough.

“Was?”

She wanted more now. This was no proper confession, a very sloppy one at best she'd admit. But neither of them would know how ecstatic the other sibling was that their feelings were mutual. Perhaps there were no words that could truly relay those feelings.

He closed his eyes and loosened himself from her. Kamui clenched the fabric of his shirt harder, unwilling to let him go. She had always been like this. Unwavering, stubborn. Whether or not she was this way towards the rest of her siblings, Leo did not know.

 

“I'm not afraid anymore,” she breathes, “being with you like this, hiding away from our family… it can be whatever we want. When I'm with you, I can't seem to fully explain what I feel. I don’t… I know that it is ‘want’ and yet… maybe it’s more than just that because I’ve never truly known what it is to want something. Do you understand, Leo?”

 

They stand in silence, staring at anything but each other. Kamui’s never felt so small. Expressing her feelings like she would with any lover felt just slightly off. Beneath all of this, there was something that they just couldn’t discuss because it was so blatantly obvious. And yet-

 

“How long?” he tugs at the ties around her bodice again, avoiding the real question, “How long have you felt it?”

 

“Years, Leo,” she paused and thought for a moment longer, “Ever since you grew up.”

 

He wordlessly pulls the ribbon around her dress loose and she doesn't protest. Leo looks at his shivering sister as if she was a present anticipating to be unwrapped.  

 

“Tell me, sister,” he licks his lips, “I want to hear more.”

 

She pulls out the pin in her hair and the mass of it falls out of its neat braid, kissing her bare shoulders on its way down her back. Kamui flicks the buttons on the front panel of her dress, her eyes never averting her gaze away from Leo's dark brown ones. Her hands hover over the fabric of her dress at first, but she's sure now, and so she lets it slide down her supple body before it pools on the floor.

 

“I've dreamed of my little brother having his wicked way with me,” she whispers.

 

She's naked now save for the bandages that nestle her breasts together tightly and the pair of black low rise panties. Leo's breath hitches as his eyes wander greedily over her _almost_ naked body.

 

She tilts her head back willingly when he grabs a fistful of her hair, hungry and mesmerized by the amount of bare skin she's revealed. He's starving and ready to devour all of her.

 

“I've dreamt about,” his lips are on her neck again, “what’s underneath all of that armor.”

 

She mewls as he sucks and bites into her greedily. He’s gone mad, intoxicated from the scent of Kamui and the continuous streams of moans and whimpers that escaped his older sister’s lips. Her words were more than enough to undo him, but he wanted more. He's ached for more for far too long.

 

He means to claim her -she would be his validation -and she would belong only to him.

 

“Say it again,” he pulls away from her neck almost unwillingly, “Let me hear you say it again.”

 

“Say what Leo? How much I want you to take me?”

 

_Oh._

 

“How long I've waited for you to ravish and possess me to your heart’s content?”

 

He closes his eyes, trying hard to gain control of himself again.

 

“How much I want my little brother to-”

 

Leo can't wait any longer. Kamui blinks and finds herself pinned on the nearby table, the books that laid on there toppled onto the floor.

 

“Again.” He grinds against her, pulling desperately at whatever clothing was left that hid her body from him.

 

“I want my little brother to- _fuck!_ ” He's slipped his hand down her stomach and straight into her soaking wet panties.

 

He prods her clit curiously while watching his sister writhe beneath him. The bandages around her bosom are slowly coming apart, nipples peaking out of the thin fabric. Suddenly shy again, she wraps her arms around herself.

 

Leo takes a moment to gather himself, the toxins still alive and well in his body, and as inebriated as he was, he was surprised that he still had some semblance of self control left to stand back and gaze upon his sister splayed beneath him in all her glory, body shaking from both being out of breath and the cold.

 

His hands wander up the flat plane of her stomach -she arches her back -and then gently along her partially-visible ribs. Her arms are pressed firmly against her breasts in hiding. Kamui holds in her breath, unwilling to budge for a moment. Leo plants a soft kiss against her stomach and then trails downward towards her nether regions. Her arms loosen their grip around her shoulders and she grabs a fistful of Leo’s hair as he teasingly pulls at her underwear with his teeth.

 

He takes this opening and allows his hands to roam up her body and over her breasts. He crawls on top of her, face beet red. One hand tugging at her perky hard nipple, and rolling it between his fingers, he jumps ever so slightly when he feels her heart pounding against her chest. She's so warm and he can feel his cock twitching and throbbing with need. He can't hold it much longer, but he chooses not to succumb just yet what with how long he's waited to sink his thirsty, needy-

 

“Leo,” she wraps her long legs around his waist and pulls at the buttons on his pants, “don't stop.”

 

He groans, and it's the first sound he's allowed to escape his mouth even though Kamui can’t seem to control the gasps and whimpers that echo from her own mouth. If someone were to walk into the library right now there would be no doubt that it was the royal siblings doing the unspeakable. Leo’s frustrated, but he wants to savor her a little longer.

 

He grabs her hands shakily and seizes them high above her head. Leo sinks his teeth gently onto one of her nipples and sucks. He can feel Kamui tense up and she lets a high pitched moan escape her swollen lips, her body seizing up from the unusual and foreign sensation. He means to claim her, but not tonight. But, _oh,_ the noises she makes as she squirms and writhes beneath him is driving him off the edge, yet he chooses to die another day.

 

“Oh, sister,” he spreads her legs open with his knee before thrusting his clothed hard on against her soft belly, “what are you doing to your little brother?”

 

He leans down and kisses her once. He pulls back and admires her lithe body beneath him. Her silky white hair is splayed all over the library desk, and her body is on display for his eyes _only his eyes_ to see. All the while he can see her eyes running up and down, greedily staring at the defined muscles on his body, face flushed.

 

“Do you want me to answer that?” She meets his gaze and smiles mischievously.

 

“Don't tempt me,” he kisses her again as she giggles beneath him, “Being alone with you is dangerous as is. It's driving me crazy.”

 

Her eyes soften, and she can't stop smiling. She slips her hands up his half unbuttoned shirt, feeling the hard muscle underneath his skin.

 

“Will you come to bed with me, brother?” she asks hopefully, “Let me take care of you.”

 

“Mmm, I would never leave you alone if you gave me that chance. I'll carry you on my horse and we’ll run away so I could come to bed with you every night.”

 

He runs his fingers through her hair and kisses her gently on her brow.

 

“And sister, it would be me taking care of you,” he murmurs against her ear, “I'll take such _good_ care of you.”

 

“Yes, please,” she whispers breathily, stroking his hair.

 

He's quiet for a moment, hands absently caressing her skin. When she goes to undo the rest of the buttons on his shirt, he gently takes her hand.

 

“But with the way you dismissed yourself this evening, I am almost certain your servants will be checking on you very soon. Perhaps it is wise that you retire to bed alone.”

 

She pouts ever so slightly but she knows her all-knowing brother is right. Leo can hear her let out a small, disappointed sigh and his heart sinks a little. He swore no code of honor, and yet something in his heart feels like he’s about to burst from holding back. Leo fears for the day that he finds himself too in love with Kamui that he won’t be able to hold back anymore. He's ached for his sister for so long, surely he can wait a little longer. But really, he must have been fooling himself. She was betrothed to another even as her heart yearned for him.

 

“If you wish to be alone together, call for me,” he whispers into her hair.

 

He means to tell her that he's no longer her little brother since their escapade had all but broken that relation. Yet the same blood still runs through their veins, and they'll wake up tomorrow calling one another brother and sister. This much they both knew.

 

Kamui is so intoxicated that she welcomes sleep however she will receive it, her eyes are dry and she can't keep them open much longer. She doesn't notice the look on Leo's face as he battles his inner turmoil. She craves to be closer even as she lays half naked on the cold marble of the table with her limbs entangled around her little brother. She feels her eyelids growing heavy as she clings to the warmth of Leo, running her fingers through his blond hair as he leaves soft kisses all over her skin.

 

Pulling her forward, he helps her get dressed and quietly sneaks out of the library with her hand in his. Both of them had a difficult time bidding the other good night, but after several moments of desperate kisses, Leo turned and walked the opposite direction towards his room, and she climbed the tall tower to her bed chambers.

 

Kamui slips out of her dress and falls into a deep sleep the moment her head hits the pillow. In her dreams, she walks the aisle alone. Her brother waits for her at the end of the aisle at the alter. It’s a world with no one else in it, only the two of them. It's a beautiful dream and she doesn't want to ever wake up from it.

 

Leo finds the book he had been studying the day before had been flipped face down. He traces the word _lineage_ engraved in gold on the cover before turning to undress for bed. He tells himself that he’ll wake tomorrow to find that his encounter with his sister had been an imaginative trick from his brain. He dreams of Kamui, laughing and smiling at him with her hand in his. She kisses him and he knows he's dreaming, eliciting him to kiss her back.

  
_Let's dream a little while longer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')


	8. huit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _So you can drag me through hell if it meant I could hold your hand_

Morning comes and Leo finds no dreams to recall when he wakes from his slumber. What he thought to be a dream hit him in the head like a truck. His mouth is dry and a throbbing pain plagues his left forearm, not to mention the terrible tension in his head and neck. Squeezing his eyes shut immediately after being blinded by the morning rays, he grumpily rolls out of bed. 

 

He would kill for a bath but for all he knew his retainers might have been knocked out far worse than he had. On second thought, they drank like they had done it for many years but he knew he'd have to find them first. They had been acquainted for too short of a time for Leo to know where they would be loitering at such an early time. He saunters into the bathroom and draws his own bath. He drinks whatever water is left in his room and sighs. It was a rocky start to the morning and his muscles ached for the first time in months. 

 

\------ 

 

Kamui recovers nicely from the night before thanks to her servants tending to her every need throughout the morning. She's grateful that Jakob had substituted tea for a orangey pink drink which she recognized the color to be one of Camilla’s favorites in the mornings after late dinner parties, and she downs all of it in a few gulps. Jakob eyes her worriedly but out of respect for his lady, doesn't bother to ask her where she went off to last night. He was simply grateful that he had found her in bed that morning. 

 

“Jakob, will you do me a favor?”

 

He picks up the tray by her bedside.

 

“I can only imagine what Leo must feel like when I saw him on the way to bed last night. Will you go check on him? It seemed he had a bit to drink last night,” she hands him the empty glass.

 

Jakob abides to her request wordlessly but not before bowing and leaving the room. 

 

Kamui looked in the mirror to check on the bruise and her hair is in tangles from being in the updo all night long. She brushes out the ends- where is Felicia anyway? She finds herself mesmerized by the shape of a small love bite hovering on the side of her neck. She imagines her little brother’s lips all over her dainty neck and she lets out a soft sigh. His lips were always so soft, and yet he kissed her with a fury that could bruise her so easily. She wants to kiss him again, and she will. She’ll kiss him until-

 

She puts down the brush.

 

Until she must kiss another. 

 

\------

 

The warm water makes Leo more aware of how little sleep he got and he almost falls asleep in the bath. It's nothing like the hot springs,but it would do. His skin burns ever so slightly from how hard he scrubbed the sweat and grime on his body from the night before, but he didn't mind it. 

 

A knock.

 

“Who is it?” 

 

“It's Niles.”

 

Thankfully the pool of water was thoroughly covered by the soap and bubbles. He granted him entrance.

 

“Did you sleep well, milord?”

 

“Barely,” Leo groaned, “Whatever you and Odin gave me, make sure you don’t give that to some poor, unfortunate soul.” 

 

“My apologies, milord. You seemed like you needed it though,” Niles smiled ear to ear.

 

“Needed what?” 

 

“Liquid courage,” Niles smirks, “Did you accomplish what you needed to?” 

 

Leo was surprised that Niles seem all but phased at how naked he was albeit the soapy water hid the more important regions. But it was  _ too _ early for the retainer to be the one probing for questions about a night he’d very much like to remember (or forget). 

 

“I didn’t set out to accomplish anything last night. I was simply trying to get away from the party.”

 

“Pardon me, milord, but no one drinks that much alcohol for their first time without a means to accomplish something,” the single eye twinkled, “But I digress. King Garon sent for you. He wishes to speak in an hour.” 

 

Niles turns on his heel and walks out of his room. Leo could already feel his subsiding headache return, and dunks his head underwater. 

 

\------

 

There was no reason to get dressed today, but Felicia insisted that Kamui go riding today with Elise. It took a while to get Felicia to say what she really meant, but she eventually outed that after seeing her lady break down in tears the other day, something just didn’t sit right with her about her betrothal. Perhaps some time away from the castle would do her good, and it wasn’t like it was the first time she would have snuck out of the Nohrian kingdom territories. 

 

Kamui felt the need to confront Leo about what happened the night before, and conjure up what little memory she had of the party. She could’ve asked Marx or Camilla, certainly, but all she could remember from last night was Leo’s lips crashing down on hers before she drifted into the deep pit of her desires, and then darkness. 

 

“I suppose you’re right,” she finally decided, “But not with Elise. Maybe just the two of us.” 

 

“W-with me? Lady Kamui, last time we got lost because of me! I won’t be able to face myself if that were to happen again and-”

 

“Felicia, it’s fine. The point of it is that we learn from our mistakes and maybe this time you can leave the map with me instead,” Kamui chewed on her bottom lip, “Although, just planning this all out seems a little too late for notice. Maybe another day? Maybe we can just go through the gardens again.”

 

“My lady, you’ll only be in Nohr for a little longer, don't you think? Who knows where King Garon will have you married off to. I may never see you again,” she drifted off, “We have to see as much of it as we can!”

 

Kamui extends her hand to Felicia’s and squeezes. 

 

“If one thing is for sure, I won’t leave you behind. Your loyalty and friendship means everything to me,” Kamui’s voice is shaking. 

 

It was a difficult thing -being strong for those that would never know the pain and reluctance she felt. But she did it anyways, for the sake of her family, her retainers, and for -

 

“Oh, Lady Kamui--” Felicia is close to bursting into tears and holds herself back from embracing her, “I’m sorry, forgive me for my outburst.”

 

“Will you grab the gray dress for me?” Kamui flashes a small forced smile. 

 

She lies back on her bed briefly and closes her eyes.  _ This will be good for me _ , she tells herself.  _ Some time away from everything and everyone. Even if it means postponing my talk with Leo. _

 

The sun shines through her tall window but how she wishes she can sleep and wake up to a sweeter dream. 

 

\------

 

Leo should’ve seen it coming; with the way his father arranges things in his kingdom, he should’ve known he would ask that  _ someone _ accompany Kamui to her betrothed. Garon had changed his mind. An alliance with Hoshido was something they didn’t necessarily need, but the neighboring kingdoms would sooner listen to them than to Nohr. She would be offered as a treaty of sorts to either one of the brothers in line for the throne. It's important to create an early alliance so to quell any risk of uprisings and rebellions, his father told him.

 

The Nohrian prince felt nothing when he heard the news, nothing would compare to what he felt when he first heard she would be betrothed, anyways. He accepted his duty as prince, but in his heart, he would be Kamui’s brother first and foremost. If she needed someone to accompany her to her doom, he would have preferred that it be him. He doesn’t bow when Garon sends him away. He motions for Niles who stands guard in the room. 

 

“We have much to discuss then, milord?” Niles asks.

 

“Much. I’m leaving Odin behind to watch over my little sister and oversee whatever duties I have here while I’m gone. I want you to accompany me,” Leo says  _ want _ but really Niles had no choice. 

 

“Of course,” he trails off. 

 

Leo walks down the long hallway ahead of Niles as he makes mental preparations. Along the way, he notices Jakob had just turned the corner from where his room was.

 

“My lord Leo -- My lady sent me to check up on you but I see you’re up and about as usual,” he notes. 

 

“Jakob? Where is Kamui now?” Leo’s confused. If his sister was resorting to her old tactics, he knew that his encounter with Jakob was intentional, “How long ago was it when she sent you?”

 

“Not too long ago. She only just woke up an hour or so prior to sending me.” 

 

Leo groaned. She’s about to run off somewhere. 

 

“Both of you come with me. If this situation gets out of hand, Xander and the others will have our heads.”

 

When Kamui was younger, she would often distract her servants by sending them off on strange quests,  _ wild goose chases _ , and she would make her escape from her tower and spend the day at the markets or in nearby villages. She hadn’t done it in years after she noticed the red handprint on Leo’s face when she had come home one afternoon. He had protected her and took the blame of her running off. To this day, he doesn’t know if Xander truly forgives him, and he doesn’t particularly want to know how his father would feel about it now that he was present again and sitting on the throne. 

 

Leo picks up the pace and makes the long walk to his sister’s tower. 

 

_ Please be there. _

 

He’s had enough excitement for one day.

 

\------

 

“Ready?”

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Kamui grimaces. 

 

The jump down from her tower wasn’t a far one, but for Felicia’s safety and peace of mind, she scales down the side of the tower until she reaches the end of the makeshift rope she’s tied to her stone window. 

 

“N-nothing to it. I’ll be here to catch you if you fall,” Felicia calls from the bottom of the wall.

 

“I’m sure I can make it down just fine,” Kamui calls back.

 

She lets go of the rope and jumps down.

 

“My lady, you promised you wouldn’t!”

 

Kamui laughs and grabs her by the arm.

 

“No time to scold me, let’s go before the guards hear us.”

 

\------

 

“My lord, surely you can slow down! I really don’t think your sister would-”

 

“She _ absolutely _ would do such a thing, and you know it in your heart that she would,” Leo’s impatient now and out of breath when he reaches the last flights of stairs that lead up to Kamui’s room. 

 

“Milord, shall I send the search party to go look for her if -”

 

“We can’t,” he slams the door open. 

 

_ Fuck _ . She’s not there and Leo can feel his heart sink. There was a time that she had attempted to run off and had been ambushed. The white hair even under a hood or cloak could only stand as a disguise for a short period of time before she would be recognized as Nohrian royalty; she wasn't elusive with such recognizable traits. Leo contained his anger but he was distraught. He had no time to consider why she might have done this after promising she wouldn’t. 

 

“Jakob, you’ll need to stay here in the event that anyone else comes here to look for her. I’m sure Camilla or Elise will want to see her eventually and try to visit. Fend them off as best as you can, that’s an order,” Leo descends down the flights of stairs again. 

 

How many times as he made this trip up and down her tower?

 

“Niles, you’re coming with me. Does Odin know you’re with me?”

 

“No, shall I fetch him as well?” 

 

“Don’t, the less anyone knows the better. I can’t have this reaching my father-”

 

Niles grips him by the shoulder and stops him dead in his tracks.

 

“I don’t know what she means to you, but surely for the sake of those who are worried about  _ you,  _ you can make the effort to not forget your duties as prince,” Niles says carefully, “I won’t beat around the bush like the others but my duty is to protect you first and foremost-”

 

Leo clenches his fist and holds back on his repressed anger. No one would dare challenge Xander, as he commanded the battle field as he wished. No one would dare speak up against Camilla either for they would be greeted with a deadpan before apologizing for overstepping as she stood watching them fidget nervously without even speaking a word. Could his own retainer look down upon him as a child who couldn’t control his feelings and panicked at any and every given moment if it involved his beloved sister? His own retainer, who had barely known him, could sense how weak he was? 

 

“You’re right,” Leo agrees, “I didn’t mean to panic and I’ve already said too much. Make sure you’re ready to leave in ten minutes.” 

 

He shifts his shoulder out of Niles’ grip and goes back to his room to change. He took a deep breath to calm down but it didn’t help the beating of his heart. Someday, even if she wasn’t his, he knew Kamui would be the death of him. He wouldn’t succumb to the plight of being the  _ little brother _ . 

 

He had wanted to respond furiously and slap Niles for his intolerance and for speaking up so openly to his  _ superior _ . Leo’s hands are shaking; did he learn to command others the way his father would? He hated the way his father mistreated his soldiers. He sat in the dark for too long plotting and strategizing and never truly doing anything when it came to fighting battles. This time he would take matters in his own hands and find his sister. He won't make the same mistake of telling Xander this time, his sister would be his responsibility.

 

_ We become what we hate. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay ;; The next few chapters won't be so fluff/smut heavy, and personally it's sort of a drag for me to write for some reason. I've already written up several chapters and everything for this particular story is fully planned out, so fear not -- I do plan on seeing this out until the end. This is technically my first official full length story; I've always written PWP one shots in the past so it's very easy to churn that out. But I'm thankful for the kudos and comments, they really kick me in gear to write more. So thank you for sticking by me!


	9. neuf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I will follow you because I'm under your spell and you can throw me to the flames_

A breath of fresh air was an unfamiliar feeling and Kamui reveled in it. Anything was better than the scent of stone and old back at the palace. She lost her thoughts whenever Felicia spoke to her about the amazing foods that reminded her back in the ice village with her sister, Flora. Outside of her maid outfit, Kamui was surprised how well she pulled off looking like an ordinary village girl.

 

She let Felicia take her to her favorite spots amidst running errands for the head maid back in the kingdom. It was calming, but Kamui didn't feel completely there. The adrenaline she used to get when running off from her daily lessons was no longer there. She wondered if it was because everyone at home had other things to worry about and her safety was not a concern at this point in comparison to wedding preparations. The thought left as quickly as it came when she caught glimpse of a familiar mop of white hair.

 

“Isn't that? Lord Leo’s newly assigned retainer?” Felicia pointed at the man. He was facing away so that only his eyepatch was visible.

 

“Felicia, we've got to hide! What if they're looking for me?”

 

“Not to worry my lady, it seems he's alone- ah-! Oh no, Jakob is with him too.” 

 

Shit. Kamui pulled the hood over her head and disappeared behind an alley. 

 

“He's bound to report me to father once he sees me! Felicia, it might be best if you double back and make for the castle. You'll be punished if you're caught sneaking me out.”

 

“Lady Kamui! I take full responsibility for bringing you out here, and I'll take full responsibility-”

 

Kamui covered her mouth. 

 

_ Bandits.  _ It seemed they were unfortunate enough to encounter them on their monthly rampage. No more than four of five of them had gathered in that same alley and started to make their way towards them. 

 

“Oi, you there!” One had already spotted them. 

 

“You eavesdropping, girl?” Another.

 

They started to sprint towards them and Kamui whispered to Felicia to bolt to the right while she made for the left. If they were to be recognized by Niles and Jakob, so be it. They would sooner recognize the princess than her handmaiden. 

 

Kamui dashed to the left but not before hearing Felicia trip over her feet and fall over on some wooden boxes. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned back around to help her, only to have her wrist grabbed by one of the bandits.

 

“I said, were ye eavesdroppin’?”

 

“Clearly my friend and I were several meters away from you, what makes you think we could hear you?”

 

“Boss, she's got an accent!”

 

“Royalty, then?” 

 

Felicia’s shaking.

 

“What's with this one?” 

 

“Leave that one. We’ll take the white haired back to the hideout,” the ‘boss’ finally spoke. 

 

“My lady-!”

 

“Toss ‘er somewhere no one will go lookin’,” he decides. 

 

Kamui’s vision goes dark and she realizes they've put a sack over her head and tossed her over one of the goon’s shoulders. She could hear Felicia’s voice muffling before everything is silent. 

 

\------

 

“Are you even looking?! Aren't you supposed to be an outlaw? Surely you were paid to find-”

 

“You know,” Niles cut Jakob off, “for a butler, you sure do speak your mind too often for your own good.”

 

“Can you two just… Shut it,” Leo is rubbing his temples, “Have you gathered anything from the shopkeepers at all?” 

 

“Er.”

 

Leo flips the hood over his shoulder once again and turns around. He was close to throwing death threats at them but chose not to panic when he needed to think clearly the most.

 

Niles notes how snarky and sarcastic the prince can be when under stress and he can't help but laugh inwardly. He has an idea of where she might be but something inside him thinks that it would do their relationship good if Leo learned to trust him. And he'd learn the extent of what was so special about his sister that Leo had to  _ personally _ seek her out himself without informing anyone else. 

 

“You know, now that you mention it,” Niles catches up to Leo’s briskly walking off, “I’m sure His Highness wouldn't involve himself in matters such as the concerns of the villagers but I do believe this is around the time of the month that bandits do most of their pillaging. 

 

“Pillaging?”

 

“What? You mean they ransack the villages?” Jakob asks incredulously. He's never heard of such news. 

 

“I guess the concerns of sheep don't particularly concern your lot. Try getting out more often.”

 

“I beg your pardon!-”

 

“You're pardoned,” Niles ignores Jakob and turns to Leo, “what would be a dead giveaway that your sister’s of royal blood, milord?” 

 

Leo stops walking for a second and turns to the one eyed man. Accent perhaps? No, it's got to be her ruby red eyes. 

 

“Hair. White hair,” Leo’s mouth feels dry, “but I know my sister and she wouldn't be so foolish as to prance around without a disguise. So.”

 

“So then…?” Niles probes him further.

 

It takes a while before Leo could answer. 

 

“Hair pin. I don't know how often she wears it but there's a chance that if someone spotted it, they'd realize how much it's worth if they knew what real gold looked like.” 

 

“You mean the one she's kept all these years?” Jakob seems confused, “my lady gets new ones very often, what makes my lord so sure it's the one she's wearing today?” 

 

“It's because I gave it to her,” Leo looks off into the distance. He's annoyed now. “I gave it to her years ago but… forgive me, it was a shot in the dark.” 

 

“So it's not just some-” 

 

“No, Lord Leo is right. It's a gold encrusted hair pin she attaches to her hair. I remember now. She’d never want to wear the ones that were gifted to her from the visitors and she'd specifically ask Flora or Felicia to keep that one in good condition. If it's a present from her brother then it makes sense that she's bound to value it over the others,” Jakob lectured Niles indirectly. 

 

“Well, I’d have to see it to confirm of course but if it's so valuable like you say it is, then there's no doubt that they'd try to rob her of it.  _ Trust me,”  _ Niles seemed to say to Leo. 

 

The prince sighs and turns to Niles. 

 

“Seems you were party to these thieves’ crimes before. Any idea where we might find them then?”

 

“I know just the place,” Niles smirks. 

 

\------ 

 

Kamui can hear the trotting of the horses and the vibrations of the vehicle she's in. It felt like they had been riding for hours but with how encapsulated she is in the darkness, it couldn't have been more than a few minutes since they left the hustle and bustle of the town. 

 

Her hands are bound but she dare not try to rustle through them in case a silent stranger sits with her. She attempts to test the waters.

 

“Hello? Is anyone there?” she speaks up.

 

No response.

 

“Listen, it’s kind of an emergency. You can keep this… bag over my head if you'd like but you can see clearly I'm unarmed and it seems I'm losing circulation in my arms.” 

 

Again, silence. 

 

With all her might, she pulls at the ropes that bound her hands but it was futile. She didn't try again and decided to conserve her strength for a later fight. 

 

“It's no use, girl. We’re bringing you to the castle and bartering you off for ransom.” 

 

“So then clearly you know who my father is?” 

 

No response. Just some more shifting around. 

 

“May I at least ask how much longer until we arrive at the castle?” 

 

A loud burst of laughter. 

 

“Shouldn't you know how far your own castle is?” 

 

She didn't bother to entertain the stranger anymore. Something felt off but she was losing the energy to carry on. Maybe this was her prayers being answered. Soon she’ll be dumped into a land she's not familiar with and she’ll rot away. The missing princess never to be found. For some reason, she liked the sound of that. Before long, her eyes fluttered some more and grew heavier and heavier before she fell asleep. 

 

\------ 

 

“So. Good news or bad news first?” Niles asks. 

 

Jakob groans. 

 

“They're not in their usual meeting place.”

 

“Is that good or bad?” Jakob's miserable. 

 

“Well, it's however you will take it,” Niles says slowly, “Does this mean anything to you?” 

 

He tosses a small shimmering ornament in Leo's direction. Leo recognizes the rough edges even after he's gifted the hairpin to his sister years ago when she turned 16. It was in great condition for being worn everyday, just like Jakob had said. But he could tell it was well-loved- his sister’s fingerprints stained most of the gold and it could use a good polish. 

 

“That's Kamui’s. Didn’t you say they would want this, not her?”

 

“I said nothing of the sort, milord. Simply that it would be a giveaway to identify her as the princess and it seems so. If they've left their hideout I believe they may be on their way to deliver her back to the king.”

 

“For an ex outlaw you sure do know a lot about these men you speak of,” Jakob eyes him suspiciously.

 

“Why wouldn't I? They were my men.” 

 

\------ 

 

Leo is livid. He's especially so when he arrives home and no one seems to be wondering where his sister is. He must be delirious. He’ll close his eyes and it will all be a nasty dream and he’ll wake up disgusting and covered in sweat. 

 

“Both of you. Not a word to my father.” 

 

Jakob and Niles nodded. 

 

“Jakob, assume business as usual and cover for Kamui. Make sure no one knows that she's been gone-”

 

“My lord, it seems that Felicia is also missing. Flora is still here and she's seen neither of them since earlier this morning.”

 

Leo shuts his eyes. 

 

“I need to take Niles with me. I'm afraid I don't know who else I can trust with this and you need to stay here in the event that they question where she's gone off to,” Leo sinks into his chair. He's exhausted and desperate.

 

“We have no leads, milord. I've been employed at your service for a month too long. The bandits never stay hooked on one goal for more than a few days. If something shinier comes along, they're that quick to change their plans,” Niles explained, “there's a chance they've already made attempts to get rid of her quickly for gold before they're discovered holding her for ransom.”

 

“All right,” Leo breathes, “what do  _ you  _ propose we do?” 

 

“Inform your brother. Ask him for his men.” 

 

“Out of the question.” Leo looks away. “I'll do this on my own.” 

 

“Very well,” Niles answers after a long silence, “then we will do this in the dark.” 

 

“So be it.” 

 


	10. dix

 

Leo clutched the official treaty in his hands before slipping it Niles to hold onto. He had gracefully explained to his father that Kamui had simply made off with Felicia to Hoshido with the intent of getting a few days of travel ahead of Leo and his retainers. They had set up a rondevu point near the border of the Hoshido realms before going into the capital together. Garon had dismissed Leo quickly and asked that the treaty be delivered sealed to the Queen as soon as possible. 

 

“We’re traveling tonight. Are you prepared to leave at midnight?” Leo asks Niles.

 

“At your leave, milord. Odin has been informed to stay, is that still your wish?” 

 

“Yes it's fine,” he stuffs the heavy tomes into the hidden compartment of his horse’s saddle, “don't lose those documents.” 

 

Leo finds himself cursing at his misfortune, but he knew that finding his sister would be the most daunting task of all had it not been for Niles’ background. His thoughts are immediately cut off by the sound of heels hitting the pavement nearing the stables. Leo shifts around to find Camilla holding a lantern.

 

“Leo? Where are you heading off to?” Her worried voice echoes in the enclosed space. 

 

“I'm leaving for Hoshido. Father’s given me the task to escort Kamui to meet her betrothed.” 

 

“What? So soon? I haven't seen my Kamui all day today and she's going to be leaving already?” 

 

Leo could hear the annoyance in her voice and he can feel his heartbeat elevate out of worry. 

 

“I'm so sorry, sister. It seems this treaty is very important to our kingdom and unfortunately he's already sent Kamui on her way.” 

 

“Leo… there's no way you're lying to your sister are you? If that's really the case, why hasn't she come to say goodbye?” 

 

“She just-”

 

“Lord Leo was only prompted with the news this afternoon. Princess Camilla, please understand that your brother is equally as distraught as you are,” Niles spoke with a tone of sympathy but-

 

“Then let me accompany you.” 

 

“Camilla, please,” Leo groans. 

 

“Leo, I don't understand. Father would never do such a thing as to send off Kamui before she can even properly convey her farewell to her siblings.”

 

Leo can hear the heartbreak in her voice, and he feels the need to pull his sister close and break down. The burden of their secret was growing too heavy to bear and suddenly the poor prince was plagued with Kamui running off. 

 

“Camilla, our sister snuck out this morning and we think that she might have been kidnapped by thieves. Happy?” 

 

His older sister’s mouth was wide open in disbelief. Not only was her precious Kamui missing, but now her baby brother had the audacity to lie to her about it. She quickly closed her mouth, lips trembling at the realization. Leo chewed on the inside of his mouth, unblinking and bracing for her to slap him. The air was so thick between the two of them, they hadn’t noticed that Niles took this opportunity to slip out of the stables while he was still alive. Fortunately, the tension was interrupted.

 

“L-lady Camilla! Lord Leo...” 

 

Felicia had made it back in one piece it seems, but not without Kamui. It was almost midnight and there was no doubt that she had to walk quite a ways back to the palace. 

 

“Felicia? What are you- Where’s Kamui?”

 

“I’m so… sorry. Some bandits they- I’m sorry! I-I didn’t protect her and I made the suggestion to- how stupid could I have been?” the poor maid’s voice broke and she couldn’t hold back the tears now staining her dirty face. 

 

Leo wanted to shake the girl and demand that she tell them everything that she knew had Camilla not beaten him to it already.

 

“Calm down, whatever you do we cannot let the king know about this, do you understand? That’s an order, now hush,” Camilla grabbed hold of Felicia’s wrist. 

 

“Y-yes. We saw you! Niles, is it? Both you and Jakob. That’s when the men took off with my lady. I-I don’t know, I can’t remember much at all. They don’t look like men I’ve ever seen before and they said something about a hideout-”

 

“Hideout?” Niles found his way back inside now that he knew he wouldn’t have to report bloodshed between Leo and Camilla, “Anything else mentioned?”

 

“They… they knew she was royalty, I remember now,” Felicia said.

 

Leo closed his eyes. 

 

\------

 

They weren’t leaving that night. He spent much of it pleading with Camilla to keep the bad news away from Xander. Remembering that time when he had admitted to helping Kamui first experience the world outside of her tower provoked his bad memories. He was prideful, and it hurt to apologize, but he knew he was wrong. This time, even if it wasn’t his doing, felt twice as bad. In the end, Camilla agreed to keep quiet on the basis that she would accompany Leo and Niles to find their beloved sister. Felicia chimed in and insisted on coming as well in hopes of being able to assist.  

 

Niles was quiet for the rest of the evening for when they planned their strategy. At the mentions of ‘hideout,’ he left quietly deep in thought. Only when he had returned, both Leo and Camilla agreed that it would be best to head off to Hoshido first and at least deliver the treaty to the queen. It would be an embarrassing feat to show up without the princess promised, but it would be something to propel forward King Garon’s plan for unity at the very least. Niles decided it would be best to keep quiet about the hideout for now and went along with their plans. They would leave at morning, they decided. 

 

\------

 

Kamui woke to the beams of sunlight seeping in through the dark mesh fabric over her head. Her mouth was dry and her back ached, but it was quiet at the very least. The racket from the loud cart had finally stopped; it seemed they had stopped to make camp for the night. They weren’t taking her back to her kingdom. At least not the right one. She considered briefly to make mentions of this, but it might have been better that she stayed lost than returned to Nohr where her father would surely make a scene about her runaway. 

 

“Rise and shine, did you sleep okay?” 

 

A voice she didn’t recognize but she was pleased to hear that it was a female.

 

“It would do me well to stand up and walk around for a bit, but I understand I’m not in a place to make any demands,” she muttered in return. 

 

“Shouldn’t be a problem,” the voice responded. 

 

Kamui squinted her eyes in pain, the sunlight hitting her face directly. It took her a moment to readjust and she looked at the person ‘freeing’ her. 

 

“You weren’t there when the others were-”

 

“The name’s Rinkah. And no, I wasn’t,” she grinned, “these idiots have no idea who you are but by the time they had delivered you to us they had already made travel for too long to turn around.”

 

“Where exactly are we?” Kamui rubbed at her wrists when Rinkah untied the bound rope.

 

“You’re in the hands of the Flame Tribe now. Recognize the name?” 

 

“No I-”

 

She considered telling Rinkah that she had never left Nohrian land before. But she remembered that no one knew who she was at this time and it might behoove her to stay quiet about it. Rinkah pulled at her wrist and helped her out of the cart.

 

“Sorry, we wouldn’t have left you in there if it was up to us. Who exactly are you? If you’re not of royal blood we might be able to keep you here without paying the goons’ fees,” said Rinkah. 

 

Kamui looked around in awe and shock. It looked nothing like she had ever seen before. Nohrian land would be graced with snow and grass, and yet it seemed like only dirt and sand occupied this area. Huts and tents were set up among a few wooden shops, but nothing more than that. 

 

“Corrin. It’s my name. That’s actually all I know, unfortunately. One of the men hit me pretty hard in the head and I can’t seem to remember my whereabouts prior to that. It feels like we’ve been traveling forever,” she trailed off.

 

“Not too long, maybe a night or two. The ride from Nohr isn’t too long.”

 

“You know I’m from Nohr?”

 

“Not exactly. The goons found you in the marketplace but lots of people will travel there from the neighboring tribes and kingdoms. Unless you can remember, Corrin?” 

 

‘Corrin’ remembered exactly what had happened and yet this might have been the gods answering her prayers, giving her the new life she had wanted. Albeit it was without her brother, but it would do for now. 

 

“I can’t remember, I’m sorry.”

 

“You’re definitely not… a farm girl, but not exactly royal either,” Rinkah eyed her slowly.

 

“How do you know?” Kamui was curious now. 

 

“Dunno. The way you talk, I guess. Just doesn’t strike me as the type. Either way, you’re not dressed for either occasion. But we can talk more about it if you want, I just don’t know if I can help you much,” Rinkah started to walk towards the huts, “Ever since the volcano erupted, my people aren’t exactly flourishing in this land. We don’t really have much here but you’re welcome to stay if you can help out.” 

 

Kamui allowed the dread to settle in as she took in the sights. Rinkah was right about the land not having much, but she couldn’t complain so long as she wouldn’t be veiled in darkness or tied up. The dark and damp of the Nohrian towers suddenly felt much warmer. She thought about her siblings and her servants. She thought about Leo and their last encounter, tears brimming her eyes. She never got to properly learn about her betrothal after the ball, and she might never get to see her family again regardless. Felicia was the only one who might have an idea about where she was but for all she knew they might have left her poor maid dead. Even then, she might not have returned back to the palace to alert the others as she had sworn her silence and duty to her princess. 

 

The Nohrian princess found herself torn between her duties to her family and her newfound freedom. Neither were exactly what she wanted but she could only look forward now. Perhaps in due time she’ll be reunited with her precious family again. And Leo. 

 

“I’ll stay. I don’t know how much I’ll be able to help since- but I’m willing to help. If that’s all right with you.” 

 

Rinkah turned around and smiled in return. 

 

\------

 

The trek to Hoshido territories would be a rough one for the party. They weren’t exactly prepared to travel in the group they were forced to. Camilla insisted on taking either Beruka or Selena with her but realized that might have been too risky. Odin barely knew what was going on and Jakob had been confined to his duties even more so. With Felicia gone, Flora wouldn’t be able to make her journey to the Ice Tribe like she did weekly to gather supplies for the kingdom. 

 

King Garon was surprisingly on board with Leo’s suggestion, as dismissive as it was. They claimed that Kamui was already in Hoshido, making engagements with her betrothed and settling into her new family whilst Leo had retrieved the official treaty from the king. They would be delivering it to them directly and going through with the wedding at the time of their arrival. It wouldn’t be a wedding like Kamui wanted. Not all of their siblings would have been there, nor her friends at the palace. And it certainly wouldn’t be with the man she wanted. King Garon was fine with this. He seemed pressed for time, almost anticipating a terrible ‘something’ to happen. Perhaps he feared an uprising, or a declaration for war. No one would have guessed that he just wanted to get rid of Kamui, or to test her loyalty to her country. Why would she have to? 

 

Leo had suggested that they go on horseback whereas Camilla suggested via the ports. He was hesitant to go to Hoshido with his sister missing, but it would buy them time to search for her. He hoped for a benevolent queen if that was the case. Camilla pressed for travel on the Hoshido-Nohr Sea in hopes of a faster pilgrimage to Hoshido. In the end, they chose to go by boat, to Leo’s dismay. Staring at the waves made him sick, but he didn’t know how much of it was from being seasick or struck with worry. 

 

“Worry not my lord, I’m a strong swimmer,” Niles made his way to stand next to him as he was deep in thought. 

 

“That’s my brother who would be worried, not me,” Leo shoots back, “it’s been a while since I’ve been at sea is all.” 

 

“Who would’ve guessed that the royals of Nohr have seen so little of the world,” Niles chuckles, “Worry not. We’ll make it to Hoshido a day earlier than anticipated with Lady Camilla’s insistence.” 

 

“I'm not worried about… the treaty,” he’s reluctant to admit. 

 

“I know.” 

 

“You do?”

 

“It's obvious, milord,” Niles replies.

 

Leo had never felt so transparent. He worried how the others must have seen him in all the years that he had pined for his sister and envied those who surrounded her. Niles had made his way into his life so quickly that he worried he had let his guard down around someone who probably owed his allegiance to his King. Leo followed the ex-outlaw with his eyes. In his moment of desperation, he might have employed a dangerous man with a secret that only he withheld for years. 

 

“How so?” Leo asks carefully, “What is the most obvious thing?”

 

“I know you love her,” Niles explains, “Your sister, Kamui.”

 

“We’re family. Camilla and Elise especially love her-”

 

“And you, milord?” 

Leo treaded carefully but something about the man’s one eye seemed to bore so easily into his heart that had been stolen by Kamui. He was transparent, but he was good at hiding it. He dared to combat Niles with his own question alas-

 

“I know you love her. Forgive me, milord, but you know what I mean by that I’m sure,” Niles folded his arms. 

 

This man was not afraid of death. He seemed to have already conquered it. Many times.

 

“And if I do, what of it?” Leo retorts.

 

“Then nothing. I need not convince you of what you already know,” he says casually, “My loyalty is with you, Prince Leo. If you ask that I die by your side on behalf of your sister, I will.”

 

“What has my father offered you in return for such  _ loyalty _ ?” Leo can’t seem to stop asking questions.

 

“Freedom is slavery. Wouldn’t you agree?” Niles smiles at him, “I digress. Your father paid no price for my head. It came willingly.” 

 

“Then you blindly serve me and my every command without question?”

 

“Well, not without question as you already see,” he laughs, “But yes. We cannot help who we love. Unfortunately.”

 

“Unfortunate, indeed,” Leo leans against his palm, staring off into the never ending sea. 

 

Leo thinks that if he could have it any other way, he wouldn’t ever love another. His beloved Kamui would  _ simply _ be someone other than the blood of his blood. How unfortunate that in this life she would be anything but. 

 

“I suppose I will rot for my sins just like everyone else,” Leo smirks at his retainer, catching the mysterious man off guard.

  
  
  



	11. onze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home_

Kamui finds herself growing excessively weary as the days dragged on. She grew anxious and paranoid of encounters with anyone that might have known her back on Nohrian borders. Rinkah learned how incapable she really was at helping with menial labor, even for a “farm girl.” But she would forge on until she decided what she would do. She thought about her siblings and how much she missed the way the sun shone through her windows in the morning to signify day. Here, the forests blocked off much of it and because of the terrain, much of the sunlight was blocked by thick clouds and the tall mountains. It was beautiful in its own way but nothing compared to waking up to the smell of tea and cookies, or the warmth of the fire being heated up by Jakob. The mattress she slept on was hard and barely padded enough for her to feel the rockiness of the earth underneath, and at night it was cold and dark. Sounds from animals she's never heard of echoed into the night while she tried so hard to find sleep.

 

But every night, somehow she found rest when she thought about her brother. How she regrets not memorizing every feature on his face so that she could find peace on sleepless nights. She thinks about their last encounter, a good night that they both had taken for granted. Her eyes were dry and heavy that night when the alcohol had finally subsided from her body. All of the energy had been sucked from her body and she could feel Leo was beginning to tense up as he sobered. Still she clutched onto his hand like she did as a child and smiled at her brother.

 

He reached for her hair, cautious for a moment even though it was the dead of night and all the servants had been asleep. He wanted so badly to kiss her good night but he knew it wouldn't be enough. It would never be enough. She wanted to drag him up to her tower, throw the covers over the both of them and drift into a world of their own. Instead she leans forward to kiss him sweetly on the lips, no tongue or teeth like their encounter only minutes ago in the library. 

 

When Kamui pulls away, she licks her lips and swears she can taste him on her. In one swift motion, Leo pulls her close to him and claims her mouth once more. This time there's tongue. He holds her face in his warm hands and doesn't let go, not to say that she wanted him to. In the darkness, they were invisible by the very gods who judged them. He pulls away slightly, but his lips are still on hers, and whispers “good night, princess.” 

 

Kamui brushes her tongue along her lips, eyes squeezed tight. Her heart aches and she can feel it tug on her insides uncomfortably. She was tired but her body wouldn't grant her her sleep. Her eyes shoot open. Through the fabric of the tent, she can see the trickles of night and faint stars light up the sky. She wonders if they've forgotten about her. Surely if she ran off into the night, Rinkah wouldn't bother looking for her. She thinks about how dangerous it is out in the world like her father told her, and yet her curiosity continued to plague her. She didn't plan on staying here with Rinkah or her tribe, but when did she plan to leave? The thoughts kept her up even longer than she had hoped. 

 

\------

 

The Hoshidan capital is nothing like Nohr, and for the first time in Leo’s life, he’s laying eyes on what will soon become Kamui’s home. He and his companions make their way through the square, and Leo quickly remembers their initial mission. It’s not long before Niles points them in the direction of the castle. When they request an audience with the queen, they’re granted one almost instantly without being asked for a reason. Perhaps she was anticipating a visit from Nohrians what with the treaty proposal. And when they finally enter the throne room, Leo tenses up.

 

He assumes the two men standing by the queen are the contenders for Kamui’s hand. The throne room is unguarded save the few soldiers at the front of the door which now shut closed. 

 

“Camilla, is it? You were so little when I last saw you in Nohr,” the queen smiled brilliantly upon them. 

 

“You’re most kind, Queen Mikoto. I remember those days well and fondly,” Camilla replied sweetly, “I bring news of a treaty from my father, King Garon.”

 

“Oh, Garon? He threw that betrothal ball for your sister recently, didn’t he? I’m sorry Hoshido decided not to partake in that-”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that as well, but I’m confused. My father specifically asked that my sister be betrothed to the prince of Hoshido. Xander, my brother, made his way through all the neighboring kingdoms to ensure that they sent suitors to Nohr,” Camilla speaks boldly and cautiously.

 

“Mmm, yes. That is the case, so I heard. But no, neither Takumi or Ryoma have interests in partaking in marriage manners at this time. We’re still building our kingdom rather well with our allies. To marry into Nohr would only break some of the peace we have with our allies. Unfortunately, they don’t seem to care so much for Nohr,” Mikoto smiled sadly.

 

Neither of these men showed up to the ball, Leo breathed out for a moment. The matters they continued to discuss were difficult for him to understand at first, but he didn’t know why Mikoto seemed to be so out of the loop when his father claimed to have things so set in stone and was so sure that Hoshido would accept the treaty.

 

“If I may speak, Queen Mikoto,” Leo breaks the brief silence, “I’m Prince Leo and I spoke to my father directly about these matters. He drafted up a treaty between Nohr and Hoshido and if I may, he spoke as if Hoshido was willing to accept it.”

 

“Hoshido would be more than happy if it didn’t disrupt our current treaties with our neighboring allies. I’m afraid, we’ll have to decline. As we stand now, neither Nohr or Hoshido have problems between the two of us, but an official decree stating that isn’t particularly a good idea.”

 

“I understand. So King Garon made no attempt to contact you first before he went ahead and assumed that you would agree to one once we showed up on your doorstep,” Leo coughed slightly. 

 

“I suppose that’s one way to put it,” Mikoto agrees, “I’d be more than happy to discuss it more at hand with Garon if need be, but as it stands I don’t think it’s possible.”

 

“Mother,” the man in full red armor speaks, “I’m sure as the future king, it would make more sense that I reach out to Nohr and pay them a visit. If these Nohrian nobles would be willing to take me along, I’m sure we can work something out.”

 

“The thing is,” Leo realizes now that this man is the oldest, surely a better fit for someone like Camilla, which only leaves the younger male next to him, “King Garon was hoping to cement this treaty by marriage. He’s offering up my sister, Kamui.” 

 

“Kamui?” Mikoto murmurs quietly, “I can’t seem to remember another princess the last time I went to visit. You say she’s your sister?”

 

Right, Garon had kept her hidden in her tower,  _ especially _ when there were guests over. But for what reason? It was so unfair. 

 

“There might have been complications at that time,” Camilla chimes in, “Kamui was very shy when she was little, so you must have missed her. Regardless, if a marriage really is out of the question, then we will have to bring the unfortunate news to my father. I can’t imagine how he will take this.”

 

Camilla wasn’t the diplomatic type, but her means of negotiating and lowkey manipulation shone through especially to strangers. Leo didn’t know whether to be appalled at the news, or to be relieved that there was a chance that his sister wouldn’t be married off after all. But with how lenient Mikoto was, this soon-to-be king was adamant on seeing the treaty through for whatever reason. 

 

“Where is your sister might I ask?” Mikoto finally asks.

 

\------

 

Kamui was reaching the point where the loneliness began to plague her. She spent many of her days either helping out the best she could, only to cause more trouble than anything else. She started to regret agreeing to stay with Rinkah if only to hold her and her people back. Eventually, Rinkah listened to her pleas and agreed to take her into the city in hopes that she may meet someone that she knew. Now packing for her journey, Kamui realized that her  _ adventure _ had led her somewhere much deeper than she had anticipated, and further away from her loved ones. Nonetheless, she would go where the wind would take her. 

 

_ I’m sorry, Leo. _

 

“Corrin, are you ready?” Rinkah peeked in through the tent.

 

“Just about,” she called back. 

 

\------

 

Leo felt like she could trust the queen, and so he told her what had happened. There was silence in the throne room as Mikoto sat pondering motionless. The news finally sank in with the Hoshidan royals, and a small murmur rippled the large room. 

 

“My apologies,” Leo finally broke the silence, “but I think it's best if we go looking for the princess now. If you're surely against this treaty and marriage then we’ll need to carry the news back to our father.” 

 

Some more silence. 

 

“Fine,” Mikoto finally spoke up, “I’ll accept King Garon’s treaty-”

 

Leo’s heart sank. 

 

“My only request is that you bring Kamui to us first before I can sign it.” 

 

His heart sank some more. 

 

\------

 

The ride to Hoshido felt so much shorter than the long trek in the dark from Nohr. Rinkah eyed Kamui who sat sullen on her horse, staring aimlessly forward. 

 

“You all right?” 

 

“I miss my family is all,” she said quietly. 

 

“Hey… We’ll get you home. I'm sure of it,” Rinkah soothed her, “Do you remember anything yet?”

 

“No,” Kamui lied. 

 

She remembered everything and yet, couldn't find the will to return home knowing how little would change regarding her arranged marriage. Deep down, she knew she was a coward all along, running away from her problems like she always had when she was younger. How long had she been gone? Probably a few weeks now. Her father was probably furious, indignant that she had run away from home.  _ She was no daughter of his _ , he would always jab at her. 

 

Kamui winced invisibly at the memory whenever her father lashed out at her. 

 

“No more bad thoughts,” Rinkah butted in. 

 

“S-sorry. I'm surprised you knew,” Kamui flushed. 

 

“You're very easy to read. I just don't know what you're thinking,” she smiled, “We’re here.”

 

Kamui stared up the length of the erected wall, two soldiers guarding the side passage. Was there a real reason for them to fear the outside of their city? Nohr was a natural fortress so she never expected any other countries to follow suit. Maybe something happened here a long time ago. They were allowed entry with no hassle; Rinkah seemed to have visited the city very often on orders of her father. 

 

The markets were nothing like Nohr’s, nothing grand but not plain either. The decor and market items were definitely different, and she felt further away from home than she did previously. Kamui noted that there were more people gathered around the square than at any locations back at home.

 

“It's strange here. Calm and different from home.” 

 

“Ha, I'm sure it's better than the village,” Rinkah nudged her. 

 

“Are people gathered here all the time like they are now?”

 

“Yeah, people like it here. They’ll usually come into town even if they don't need to buy anything. Anyways, I can point you to the castle but would you like to look around first, Corrin?”

 

“You wouldn't mind?” she asked in surprise. 

 

Corrin ran off before Rinkah even had time to speak. Her eyes brightened up just from looking at the amount of people surrounding her. She didn't have to hide because no one would recognize her, and she felt a smile begin to form on her face. The markets were much livelier than the ones at home and it was wonderful. People slipped by her and apologized if they bumped into her at all, and the feeling felt so unfamiliar. She wondered what it would be like to live just like this with Leo, invisible to the world, only seeing one another. 

 

Fruits and vegetables lined the stands, and some even sold fabric in colors and patterns she's never seen before. It wasn't long until she had lost Rinkah entirely, curving in between the crowds and moving as quickly as she could to see everything. It never seemed to end. Hoshido was nothing like she had imagined, not the terrible place that she dreamed it had been. It felt reminiscent, like a dream from a long time ago, or a life she once lived before. 

 

Her heart stopped for a moment when she spotted pink hair in the crowd. It was a strange sight, and Kamui had to shake her head to ensure it was real. The girl turned slightly and began to walk away. Mesmerized, Kamui felt like she had to follow her. She wasn't far from her but this girl moved fast. And just like that, she disappeared. In her place was someone else. Kamui felt tears prick her eyes when she saw Camilla. Her back had been turned and then just like that, Felicia appeared again standing next to her. She recognized the white hair to be the outlaw, Leo’s new retainer. And Leo. Just as she had  dreamed for the past few weeks. His eyes were swollen, like he hadn’t slept in a long time, and he just looked different. Disheveled almost, but he was perfect.

 

“Be careful,” a voice came from behind her.

 

Kamui recognized it for a moment, but paid no mind to it once she realized Leo began to look around the plaza. His eyes saw the silver white hair first, ignoring it for a moment until he recognized the red eyes. His face was blank at first, questioning. His eyes met hers finally, taking a moment to sink in until he took one large step away from the others. He picked up his pace and Kamui started running too. She looped and fought her way through the crowds, the view of her brother becoming more real with every step. 

 

He had disappeared so quickly that only Niles had realized that he had ran off somewhere. Leo pulled Kamui by her wrist forward, his arm roughly pulling her body closer to his. She threw her arms around his neck, the tears finally falling from her eyes, and she felt like she could breathe again. She smelled like dirt and the aftermath of a fire, but he didn't care. He breathed in her scent, eyes closed and brows no longer knitted. Leo felt his worries disappearing, replaced with feelings of homesickness. He found himself running his gloved hands through her hair like he used to before she fell asleep. Every time he tried to pull away to finally look at her, Kamui pulled him back into her embrace. 

 

“I'm home,” she finally said, voice breaking ever so slightly, “I’ll never leave you again, I swear it.” 

 

Leo said nothing, and only held her close. The crowds walked around them, but he didn't care that anyone was watching now that he felt whole again. Closing his eyes, he buries his face into the nest of her white hair, once more intoxicated.

 

When they finally part, she takes a moment to look at him closely. He's changed in the weeks that she had not laid eyes on him. Cheeks slimmer and eyelids dark, she can barely recognize him without his armor. Leo presses his face close to hers, brushing his nose shyly against hers before kissing her cheek. 

 

“I'm not going to ask where you went-” she darkens with shame “but we have pressing matters to attend to.” 

 

Camilla and Felicia have finally realized where Leo ran off to and when they saw Kamui again for the first time, the missing princess felt the tears well up again. Niles watches closely, something obviously confusing him. The prince’s longing was finally a concept he could grasp to its fullest, as he eyed brother and sister reuniting, eyes only for each other. He grimaced, and walked to greet them just the same.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reunited and it feeeeeels so gooooood


	12. douze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _No one ever has to know where we go or who we are._

After much consideration, Leo decided he would leave Camilla to break the news to Kamui. Finding her like this in Hoshido was his lucky break, even though he knew he would have spent the rest of his life looking for her if that's what it would have taken to bring her home. Regardless, he could feel his chest getting lighter, and the tension in his muscles relaxing now that she was standing so close to him once more. 

 

In between Felicia breaking down in tears and apologies, and Camilla stroking his sister’s hair and attempting to pry the names of the bandits that kidnapped her, Leo walked off and Niles followed. 

 

The outlaw remembered their conversation on the ship fondly, and he thought about it constantly. His loyalty grew twofold when things finally clicked between the words Leo spoke that day, and rekindling the fire with his sister. The man eyes his superior from the side, wondering what it was that drew them so close when all those that were supposed to love him most had abandoned him. 

 

“She's the one you love, isn't she?” 

 

Leo says nothing, staring at the man who dared to ask him so bluntly. 

 

“You don't have to answer,” Niles continued, “I can only ask that you be careful for your own sake. I'll protect you until the day I die but my wish is that you make my job a little easier. Bandits, soldiers, knights, I can handle those. But this-”

 

He trails off, and Leo knows. He's known it from the nights he spent alone in his bedchamber, clawing for release and struggling in denial. He's sure that Niles might have witnessed some of that behind closed doors, perhaps he even heard the both of them in the library together late at night. But one thing for certain, Leo no longer cared. The nights he lost sleep over his sister were outweighed by his fixations. 

 

“I can handle this,” Leo finishes for him.

 

\------

 

The trek back into the Hoshido palace was an embarrassing one, only having prepared and left for their journey a few short hours ago. But it was necessary. Rinkah had finally found Kamui, and supposedly reunited with her family. She feigned suspicion at first but after fulfilling her promise, she bid her goodbye. It was bittersweet at first, but something more pressing was bothering Kamui. 

 

After the news of her marriage being cemented even more so, the feeling of a new dread settled at the pit of her stomach as she ascended the stairs of the palace for the first time alongside her siblings and retainers. Something felt strange, almost too strange. But there she was, the queen waiting for her atop the stairs. She looked kind and gentle, but something was stirring in her mind as she stared at the newcomer. 

 

“Queen Mikoto, we can only offer our sincerest apologies for this intrusion once more, but may I present my dear sister, Kamui,” Camilla motioned to her sister behind her. 

 

“You're Kamui?” 

 

She didn't know what to do, the queen panicked. Eyes wide in shock and the feelings of regret and self pity filled her completely.

 

“There's no way-”

 

She turned around and sauntered to sit at the throne, palm against her forehead as she felt something strange rushing from her memories to the forefront. 

 

_ There's no way you're my daughter. She died a long time ago along with my husband.  _

 

“I'm sorry, I seem to have come into some strange illness all of a sudden. It may be best that we arrange for better engagements later this evening. I welcome all of you to stay here in Hoshido as long as you'd like,” Mikoto said wearily, “I pray you will give me some time to think about King Garon’s proposal.” 

 

“Of course, my lady.”

 

Niles had answered for the royal siblings before they could take up anymore of the queen’s time. He ushered his lord and his sisters out of the throne room in a hurried manner. 

 

“Do you think we've overstayed our welcome?” Felicia asked, chewing on her lip. 

 

“The queen seemed distraught for whatever reason. Best to leave her be if she is to even reconsider the marriage,” Niles answered.

 

“So then, the marriage is still happening, I see,” Kamui muttered sadly.

 

“We’re ever so lucky to have you back with us, darling, but father’s orders are-”

 

“I know what they are, sister,” Kamui cut her off, “You don't need to remind me.” 

 

She didn't know where she was going, but she needed to go. Her walk turned into a quick pace and then a sprint. Camilla sighed and brushed her arm anxiously.

 

“Did I upset her? I have to tell her I'm sorry-”

 

“What's the use of it?” Niles asked bluntly, “It doesn't change the princess’ fate. Unless you can truly find some way to avoid all of this, it's just unnecessary words she's heard over and over again.”

 

Leo winced slightly at the words of his retainer. He may be someone who had sworn his loyalty to the prince, but to Camilla he owed nothing, and he spoke as such. Thankfully, Camilla was too upset to really think too much on Niles’ words. She nodded and went off into the opposite direction with Felicia following behind her. 

 

“I hope you don't expect me to apologize to your sister.”

 

“Your business is your business. I agree with you mostly,” Leo sighed. 

 

“Mostly.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Their eyes locked, a struggle for understanding. Niles was the first to look away. 

 

“I think I've come to a new understanding about you, Lord Leo. You're different from your brother. Even more different from your sister. It's no doubt that they love her dearly, putting her happiness above their own,” the man walks in a circle around Leo before stopping off to the side, “But what if your happiness coincides with hers?” 

 

“If it was in your power, would you help me attain that happiness?” Leo answers his question with his own.

 

They stand in silence a little longer, Niles pondering the question. His feelings didn't matter in this, and he was a fool to think that he could help Leo forget. 

 

“Without a question.” 

 

“Then leave me be,” Leo commands, turning on his heel and walking in the direction that Kamui ran off to. 

 

Niles stood alone once again, pondering the feelings that plagued him to his core. The first person he's cared about was one that didn't want to be saved. 

 

Kamui ran where the paved roads would take her, but something inside of her knew where she was going. The lefts and the rights, a method to her madness. She stopped finally when a pink petal fell on the ground in front of her. The first sign of winter. Pink flowers scattered all across the trees along the sides of the buildings. They were the most beautiful thing she's ever seen compared to the heavy vibes and bare trees back in Nohr. 

 

Mesmerized for almost a second, she didn't hear someone sneak up behind her. 

 

“Is this your first time seeing these trees?”

 

A woman. 

 

“No. I have a feeling it's not,” she answered without turning around, even not knowing the voice, “Why does it feel that way?”

 

“Perhaps it’s because you have seen them before.”

 

Mikoto stood next to her, staring up at the wind that billowed the branches, forcing more petals to fall to the ground. Kamui finally turned and looked at the queen.

 

“Maybe I have. Maybe… I’ve been here before, haven’t I?” she asked the woman. 

 

Mikoto smiled sadly at her, arms folding in front of her long dress, grasping her hands tightly as she peered at the girl before her. Kamui returned her smile, puzzled at first but it felt right to do so. 

 

“I’m sorry, it seems I have forgotten. Have we met before?” Kamui asked curiously, “You seem to know that I’ve been to Hoshido before. Could you maybe tell me more about this place?” 

 

She was quiet at first, but a smile graced her lips once more and she walked forward, touching Kamui’s arm before gazing into her eyes mysteriously. 

 

“In due time. I will tell you everything.”

 

\------

 

Mikoto insisted that they stay in Hoshido while they settle the terms of the marriage now that Kamui had been found. To her dismay, Kamui was still bound by the terms of the treaty even now. She stared out the window of her room, gazing at the lake off in the distance. The door behind her opened slightly before shutting close. Footsteps echoed softly on the wooden floor as the figure walked closer to her vicinity. She let out a sigh when she realized it was Leo. He stared out the window with her for a moment, glancing at her from the corner of his eye often. 

 

“I’m happy to be back,” she said.

 

“No, you’re not,” he muttered, “You might fool the others but not me.” 

 

She was happy, in some way, to be back. But she was happy that she didn’t have to lie in front of Leo. He was equally if not more upset that the marriage was back on the table. 

 

“I missed you,” she brushed her hand along his arm, “more than you’ll ever know.” 

 

And he her. But he says nothing until the tense air around them becomes suffocating. He catches her wrist and in one swift motion pulls her flush against his body. She lets out a gasp when he then presses her against the window, the cold of the glass making her shiver through the thin nightgown. 

 

She didn't know if she wanted this, but who was she trying to fool? Of course she wanted it. Leo searches her face questionably. Something had changed about her since they had reconvened, but he supposes weeks in isolation would do that to someone. In reality, Kamui is fighting against the unspeakable, filthy things that ran through her mind. She's sober, and unfortunately it doesn't change a thing. 

 

“Why do you look away from me, sister?” 

 

_ Sister.  _ The way he emphasizes it, the way it runs along his velvet tongue, it can't be right. How she wants that tongue to defile her like he did on their last encounter. She finds herself licking her lips, hands trembling ever so slightly, but she's still looking away, even with Leo’s gloved hands pressed against both sides of her. She's trapped. He inches closer, and she turns her head, whimpering so quietly. A pang hits his heart. 

 

“Why are you doing this?” 

 

He's exasperated now, and her fear grows tenfold. She wasn't doing anything. She was simply trying very hard to contain her wild fantasies to herself, and Leo is making it  _ oh, so difficult _ with his half buttoned shirt and disheveled hair half heartedly contained by his headband. So why was she doing this? Her breathing hitches, and she feels like she can't breathe. She becomes hyper aware of the way her breathing becomes raggedy and uneven, praying Leo hasn't noticed. But he has, he notices everything. 

 

He's had enough, and grabs her by the wrist, pulling her arm from hiding her body from him. This catches her off guard and she makes the mistake of locking her eyes with his, and then it's over. He brushes his nose against hers as she stares up at Leo in fear and curiosity. He slips his arm behind her waist and pulls her body flush against his.

 

“Leo, no- wait!” 

 

His lips are millimeters away from hers, and he can't wait anymore. But Leo notices everything, and he can hear her scared breathing. 

 

“We can't,” she whispers.

 

But they have. 

 

“Do you think I care?”

 

“You should,” she pleads with him, “we’re-” 

 

It's painfully obvious what they are. But it hurts more to say it than to admit to it. 

 

“We’re siblings,” she says quietly. 

 

She feels his grip on her wrist tighten, his eyes completely devoid of sensibility, darting back and forth and then up and down like a ticking bomb. 

 

“I have put that behind me long ago,  _ sister-”  _ she shivers at how cold his spits out her title, “Do you think I would ever forget that?” 

 

No. She knows that neither of them will ever truly forget. They could run until they reach the end of the world where they could be together, and it wouldn't make them forget. For some reason, she doesn't seem to want to forget. 

 

Leo is caught between wanting to let her go at his expense or just claiming what was always his. But he's let her go for an occasion too many, and it left him in shambles for weeks. Just the thought of her not in his vicinity makes his blood boil, and he has to loosen his grip on her wrist to contain himself. Leo isn't violent, but when they're alone, the monstrosity he hides behind closed doors comes out to play. 

 

“No, Leo, I know you could never forget. I don't want to forget either.”

 

“I can make you forget,” he says huskily as he runs the point of his nose along her cheek, lips grazing the curve of her jaw, “I can make it all go away.”

 

Kamui swallows, feeling the hairs on her skin stand straight up when Leo presses his knee against the inner corners of her thighs.

 

“Would you like that?” He kisses the skin on her neck that she’s subconsciously moved to the side suggestively for easy access, “Just let your little brother take care of it.” 

 

His voice makes her want to melt. As he coaxes her with his words, her body begins to grind against him in long, slow motions. Her mouth is parted ever so slightly, and it's getting harder and harder to breathe as Leo’s seduction continues. She feels sick, and the pressure on the back of her neck and her temples isn't getting any better as each second passes with him not on top of her, ravishing his sister with his wicked tongue. 

 

“Yes, brother. I want it all to go away,” her eyes meet his again, this time more confidently, before they roll back into her skull. 

 

She feels a strong sensation run along her body when she says those words, a shiver so strong that he can visibly see it. He chuckles, and releases her wrist, moving his hands to both sides of her waist before lifting her up against the glass with little effort. She lets out a small yelp of surprise when his lips come extremely close yet again. 

 

“W-wait. We can't-”

 

“But we have.” 

 

“I know and-”

 

“Was it a mistake? Tell me you regret it, and I'll let you go. I'll never look at you as anything but my older sister ever again.”

 

She knows he doesn't mean it because he's always looked at her as his older sister, and perhaps that’s what drew him to her even more so. Pressing his older sister against the window of a foreign place in a position no two siblings would be caught dead in. But she felt so alive even as she burned beneath him. 

 

“I could never regret that, Leo,” she says forcefully, grabbing him by the front of his shirt, “I was never a good liar.” 

 

“No, you were not, sister.” 

 

And then Leo gets an idea. A wicked, wicked idea. 

 

She lets out a surprised sound when he picks her up with ease around her waist, and then walks over to the bed. Sliding her off and onto the bed, he crawls over top of her and nudges his leg in between her thighs before she can move or protest.

 

He slips his hand over her thighs with his warm hand, and she jumps ever so slightly. It's not long before Kamui is throwing her head back while Leo graces his nose and lips over her skin, kissing her agonizingly slow down the length of her torso through the thin, sheer fabric. He hikes her dress right above her navel, finally and as he inches closer and closer to her skin, she braces herself expectantly. But it never comes. 

 

“Tell me you want me.” 

 

“W-what?” she’s indignant and impatient,  _ poor Kamui _ . 

 

She hesitated, and he begins pulling down her dress. He smirks inwardly when she hisses quietly and grabs his wrists, sinking her nails into his skin. 

 

“Leo, I-I want you,” she says, face flushed.

 

He stops, and leaves the dress’ hems around her hips.

 

“And you mean that, don’t you?” 

 

“O-of course I mean it!” her brows knitted and lips slightly pouting, “Why are you doing this-”

 

He slips his hand underneath her dress, palming the flat plane of her stomach in languid motions that makes her grit her teeth. He leans in close to her ear and nibbles on the lobe. Every time he flicks his tongue, Kamui lets out a surprised gasp, making him grin from ear to ear as he continues along the shell of her ear. When he stops,  _ yet _ again, she whines. This time, more annoyed than anything else.

 

“Did you think our last encounter would be our one and only encounter?” He asks boldly, drawing patterns on her skin with his fingers.

 

“I didn't want it to be,” she says hoarsely, “Gods, I hoped it wouldn't have been.” 

 

Oh, she's getting desperate now, and her honesty is finally showing. Her hands are shaking, pawing ever so slightly at the present bulge in Leo’s pants. But he's not done yet, will he ever be? He takes her greedy hands gently and intertwines his fingers with hers, throwing her off guard. He grazes his soft lips along her knuckles in hopes to calm her down, but she’s livid with lust and yanks her hands back. 

 

“No need to be angry, sister. I’m only teasing,” he chuckles.

 

“ _ Only teasing _ ,” she scoffs, “You underestimate your effects on me,  _ brother. _ ”

 

She’s tugging at his heart now, and oh, how sad it’s making poor, little Leo. He likes this side of her. Kamui isn’t afraid to speak so openly anymore, is she? He decides to grant her a reward; he smiles when he kisses her innocently on the lips, no tongue, no teeth. The split second before he begins to pull away, she’s caught his bottom lip with her teeth and pulling him down with her arms wrapped around his neck. She delves her tongue in between his lips, gnawing on his lips fervently with her teeth so desperately that she draws blood. She can feel the fire burning below her abdomen, when he kisses back ever so gently. The push and pull between them is driving her mad, both in anger and want. Leo isn’t matching her tempo with his slow crescendo, and she drives her nails deep into his back out of frustration.

 

“Sister-” he tries to say in between kisses, “are you- all right mmf-”

 

He’s laughing at her impatience inwardly, but he wants nothing more but to tear into her as she’s tearing into him now. 

 

“Be quiet, Leo!” she hisses, “I’m not all right.” 

 

When she finally pulls away for air, panting and chest heaving ever so slightly, Leo slips his tongue into her mouth. She’s tired now but he won’t stop, he can’t stop. Kamui is sloppy in her kisses. Something overtakes her when she feels Leo’s lips, and she kisses him in a burning fervor of impatience with lots of biting and nipping. Leo feels so much more experienced when his lips reached hers; he’s slow but kisses with strenuosity that she can only recognize in her brother. In hindsight, she remembers that he was just as inexperienced as she was,  _ perhaps not _ . But still, it takes her breath away just the same. 

 

“Heh, sorry,” he pulls away for air, and licks his lips, “I just can’t help but spoil you.” 

 

“You’re insane if you think you’re spoiling with me just  _ one _ kiss,” she says incredulously.

 

He smiles,  _ that's exactly what he's talking about.  _

 

“Mmm, my sister truly is spoiled, wouldn’t you agree?” he murmurs huskily, the corners of his lips tugging upwards.   
  


“You’re the only one in this family that doesn’t spoil me,  _ brother, _ ” she jabs in return, “How about we change that?” 

 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? If my sister is so spoiled by her siblings, surely she doesn’t need me to spoil her as well. Maybe I can find someone else to dote on,” Leo trails off. 

 

“Leo! You really are the worst. I’ll never forgive you-” she starts to whine, but Leo dives back down and smothers her cries with his lips. 

 

She's pleased and lets out a happy sigh when he kisses along the side of her neck. They always hovered like this; so close to the inevitable, and yet it hurts just the same to stop as it does to continue. They were both cowards, perhaps, falling to the same curse. But this time it felt different. Leo felt different. His kisses are more sure, and he teases her with no mercy both in his actions and words. 

 

Kamui runs her long fingers up and down his arms, excitement running through her when she feels the goosebumps in his bare arms underneath the airy sleeves. He sinks his teeth into her skin and she yelps in surprise. He's reaching his wits end, and nothing will stand in his way once he begins to unravel his sister. 

 

“Can I?” he asks carefully. 

 

She doesn't know what he's asking for, but obliges anyways. He slips the dress up from her hips and she instinctively lifts her arms up. Her curly hair bounces back over her naked skin, and Leo drinks up the sight of her body. He watches the way she breathes, body moving up and down along with her short breaths, and then shifts his eyes over to her breasts. She doesn't hide this time when he presses his lips against her navel. 

 

“Leo, I-”

 

Her voice breaks. She's afraid and it hurts him. He closes his eyes, and brushes his lips further up her body, nuzzling her soft skin with the point of his nose, giving her time to contemplate if she was ready. The bold, and censorless girl only a moment ago was slipping away like she always did whenever they reached this point. 

 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

 

“No, I just… I’m not afraid, I’m…”

 

_ Scared. _

 

“Why did you have to be my brother?” she asks exasperated, pushing on Leo’s chest, she presses him onto the bed and crawls over top of him. 

  
Her long hair falls to the side of his face, like a canopy for just the two of them. She’s naked on top of him, but he can’t stop looking into her eyes, searching for an answer. 

 

“Would we be doing this if I wasn’t?” he teased her ever so slightly.

 

“We would have done this sooner,” she murmured against his cheek, “Much, much sooner.” 

 

“No one has to know,” he tried to brush it off nonchalantly, “No one will know.”

 

“I’ll make sure of that,” she says, “My duty has always been to my family. To you.” 

 

“Then you know that I am yours,” he brushes his fingers along her arm, “Yours to command. Yours to do with what you wish.” 

 

“A-anything I wish?” 

 

“My dear sister,” he cups her cheek, “I surrendered myself to you long ago. Don’t you know this by now?”

 

“I’m sure. I just like to be reminded,” Kamui sinks her hips into his, tugging at the strings on his breeches. 

 

He doesn’t tell her that he would wage war for her, if it meant to bring her home to him. He would tear down the sky for her, if she wanted to see rain. But with the way she’s greedily pulling down his pants, and her free hand slipping under his shirt, he figured it would be best to remind her another time. After all, they’d have all the time in the world. 

 

She runs her hand down her body for emphasis, all the way down to the soft patch of curls nestled between her legs still hiding behind underwear, “Since you’ve given yourself to me, I want to return the favor to you, brother. So please, take me. Make me yours.” 

 

He’s greedy, catching Kamui's hand. She wants so badly to feel her clit, to finally give it the attention it's been throbbing for. Leo begins to sit up, slipping his arm behind her waist to pull her close. His mouth claims her breast, sucking on the bud with his tongue and teeth. She hisses at the sensation of his warmth over her flesh.

 

“You're mine, all mine,” he mutters over and over again, as his hand grasps and pulls at the bud of her other breast. 

 

Kamui throws her head back, eyes squeezed shut. Leo’s hand wanders from her waist and tugs at her underwear, yanking it down her thighs. He’s greeted with the wetness staining through the cloth of her panties, and whatever remnants trailing down the inner corners of her thighs onto his fingers. He can feel his mouth salivating even more and finishes up his ministrations on her fair breast before kissing down her torso to give attention to her throbbing sex. 

 

Leo presses her gently onto the bed before he sinks his mouth over the damp curls, running his tongue along the throbbing slit. Kamui lets out a ragged moan, as she attempts to comprehend the sensation. She’s touched herself plenty, but nothing could emulate what she was feeling now with her brother’s tongue plunging in and out of her wet folds. 

 

“G-gods, how can it feel so good?” she whines, covering her eyes shyly.

 

It was better than she could have ever guessed from the gossip she’d hear from her previous maids, and older girls that visited the kingdom. Leo responds by slipping his tongue out, licking the corner of his mouth to ensure he wasn’t wasting her nectar. She can feel her face glowing in shame and embarrassment, but it only makes Leo smirk in triumph before he descends to kiss her. She slips her tongue into his mouth, curious to taste herself. He pulls her in closer with one hand on the back of her neck. When he finally frees her, Kamui licks her lips. The taste isn’t something she’s familiar with, but it intrigues her more. She wonders.

 

Pulling down Leo’s pants in one swift movement, she sinks his length into her mouth before he can protest. His breath hitches, and his eyes roll back in surprise. She’s inexperienced, but it felt so heavenly to have his sister’s mouth over his painfully, hard cock after being neglected for so long. He caresses the skin on her neck, before grabbing a handful of her hair. Leo can feel his cock pulsing, he’s close. But he can’t, not like this-

 

“Sis-sister, wait.” 

 

He pulls her back and she lets out the smallest whimper at the quick motion. 

“Leo, you’re no fun,” she giggles, licking the tip of his erection teasingly, “Don’t tell me you were close.”

 

“Not. Even.”

 

And with that, he’s got her pinned to the bed again, arms stretched high above her head. 

 

“I’m simply getting impatient is all,” he grins, kissing her softly on the lips, “Have mercy on me, sweet sister. Say you’ll give yourself to me.”

 

“Mmm, do I have to? Isn’t it obvious enough?” 

 

He positions himself between her legs, rubbing the bones on her hips that poked through her skin. 

 

“I need to hear it from you,” he whispers in return.

 

Grinding herself on the tip of his erection, her eyes meet his one last time, “Possess me.” 

 

And the next thing she knows, Kamui finds her nails digging deep into Leo's skin as he thrusts into her. The statement alone, drove him insane.  She's soaking wet, but the agonizingly sharp pain initially was enough to send tears down her cheeks. It pains him to continue when he notices, but as he slows to a halt, Kamui whimpers and whines for him to keep going. Eventually, she can feel the friction feeling like bliss and wraps her legs around Leo's waist confidently. 

 

“O-Oh, Leo… It feels- ah!”

 

Perfect. Every time she gets greedy, he can feel her walls cave in on his cock, holding onto him tightly as she rakes her nails down his back. And soon, she lets out a shrill sound from deep within her, hearing it sends ripples to Leo's heart leaving him shivering and thrusting harder and faster than before. 

 

“Ohhh, Leo,” she wails obscenely, “I've wanted- this! For s-so- long! Oh, brother don't stop.” 

 

“Kamui,” his voice breaks, “F-fuck.”

 

She feels  _ perfect _ and she tenses and squeezes down on him in the most tantalizing way, memorizing his entire length as he makes love to her in an embarrassingly safe position. He's dreamed of claiming her, but he never truly anticipated their first time to be a desperate and needy struggle between the both of them. 

 

“Brother,” she pulls him down to kiss him. She can't seem to stop kissing him for some reason, “Will you come with me, brother?” 

 

She's never done this before, and yet her body has grown possessive of his cock deep inside of her, she doesn't want him to ever stop. She wants to stay like this forever, her brother at her beck and call to pleasure her whenever she wishes it. She knows that Leo will oblige. 

 

“Yes,” he's close, closer than he ever expected to be, the closest that he will ever get and he will never have enough of her, “Have mercy on me, I’m-” 

 

And in the throws of their orgasm, he forgets that she is Kamui. And she's right there with him, bucking her hips and convulsing underneath. With her back arched, he slips an arm underneath her and pulls him flush against him. Her desperate whines and moans seep through those sinful lips of hers. Suddenly he feels her teeth sinking into his arm, grabbing hold of whatever skin she can tear and scratch into. 

 

“Oh f-fuck, sister,” Leo hisses. 

 

It was pure  _ agony _ , his liquid shoots inside of her wet caverns, coaxing out an orgasm he's never felt before alone. But he expected it to be so. 

 

“Brother,” she mutters aimlessly, hands searching for his face and caressing him lovingly, “Don’t ever let me go, brother.” 

 

To match how tightly Kamui is holding onto him, Leo somehow finds himself with his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to his flushed body as well. It was as if the rest of the world had disappeared and they both had melded and anchored their bodies to one another out of fear that reality would tear them apart. But this time they opened their eyes and Leo was still there, and Kamui was still there, in the mess of their orgasm.

 

“Until this world perishes, I will never let you out of my sight again, sister,” and he kisses her. 

 

Old habits die hard. Even in their happiest moments, he can't seem to tear away the endearment. No longer would she be just his sister. 

 

“Did I do okay, brother?” Kamui asked shyly.

 

“You were  _ divine _ ,” Leo felt the words slip out of his mouth before he could think it, “It was everything I had hoped for and more.” 

 

A few moments in silence made him forget that he's still buried deep inside of her, his cock twitching ever so slightly from the cold now. Their limbs are tied together in an inescapable embrace while he coddles her head on his arm. He can feel heat emanate from her body, surely the cold is catching up to her as well. 

 

And yet, all he can think about is when the next time will be for him to possess her yet again. She's in pain, and he can tell by the way she winces, squeezing her legs ever so delicately. 

 

“Kamui, are you hurt? Was I the one who hurt you?” 

 

“N-no. It felt wonderful, it will just take some getting used to,” she responded in a small voice. 

 

“Do you need me to help you get used to it?” He teased. 

 

“Leo!” Her face is flushed and hot, “I never took you to be so-”

 

“Irresistible?” He presses his lips against her cheek. 

 

“Who would've thought you’d grow up to be so  _ arrogant _ ,” she shot back hotly. 

 

“You know I'm only like this with you, sister,” he smirks against her skin, “There's no need to be indignant. Don't make me punish you.” 

 

Her ears piped up. 

 

“You're the one who needs to be punished, Leo. Speaking such…  _ lewd _ things.” 

 

“Do I? Won't you punish me then, sister? Take me as you will, I won't object,” his grin grows wider. 

 

“Hmph. Perhaps I'll start by withholding myself from you-”

 

“Oh, sweet sister. Surely you must know that the happiness that I feel the most is when I can look upon you with no distractions or protest. When you're clothed and smiling at me is when you're most beautiful,” he whispers the last part to her. 

 

It takes her a second to process the nonsense he’s spewing, and she buries her face in his chest to hide the shame as he grins like madman, kissing the top of her head, and drawing circles into her skin before they both drift into a deep sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally.


	13. treize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I don't mind where you come from as long as you come to me._

And from that point on, Kamui became insatiable. The years she pined in secret for her brother were finally being rewarded in one fell swoop.

During the day, she made sure to sneak into the Hoshidan libraries in hopes of finding him there after he expressed an interest to Mikoto about the scrolls. She planted herself practically in his lap, as he tried to read around her. He finally gave in when she sank under the table and pulled down his pants, breathing a sigh of frustration and relief when her mouth found his member.

Once, he found her wandering the halls alone and turned a fast corner to pull her by the waist and slam her against the wall. Leo slipped his tongue into her mouth to suppress her surprised groan before he went on to assault her neck with wet kisses and bites. She was breathless by the end of it and had to find a way to fix the garb she was wearing before her meeting with Camilla.

At night, Leo would slip into her room, engulfing her cunt with his tongue, and relishing in the sounds of her whimpers and cries as she writhed underneath him. She begged to return the favor but he had other plans. Flipping her over, he inserted himself inside of her and covered her mouth with his hand while rolling one of her nipples between his fingers. Kamui passed out right after enjoying her afterglow for a few moments, but not before holding onto Leo's arm and falling asleep on his chest to ensure he wouldn't leave her that night.

Other nights were quiet, they would lay together with their noses or foreheads touching as they talked away the time. He professed his feelings of love over and over again, making sure that his sister knew of the agony and denial he slept through back at home when he fought his initial feelings of obsession. Kamui wasn't so sentimental during these nights and simply ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair as she buried her face in the crook of her neck. Once in a while, he would hear her whisper his name breathlessly once she fell asleep and it tugged at his heart to know that she, too, loved him. He didn't have the heart to bring her back to her room. Now that he's slept with her, it would be horrendous to imagine falling asleep without her next to him.

It had been a fortnight since the Nohrians had arrived in Hoshido and still, Mikoto was hesitant to come to a conclusion. Kamui had met the royal family and she was on good terms with all of them; good terms was probably an overstatement, but she was courteous nonetheless. They would be her family any day now. She wasn't afraid but something inside of her was welling up that she thought she would explode. Whether it was her feelings for Leo growing twofold after she took his virginity, or the deep shame that would inevitably come when she had to say goodbye to her dear brother.

She decided to turn a blind eye to the matter and the days flew by when she had all of the freedom to roam the kingdom unlike back in Nohr. She decided she wouldn't question the discussions between Mikoto and Camilla. After all, she enjoyed being with Leo and not having responsibilities very much. Very much so.

She slipped into the library after having tea with Sakura and Hinoka. They were lovely but nothing beat the tea and cookies that Jakob made for her, especially to her liking. The doors were heavy and closed shut behind her in a grandiose way. And of course, in the heart of the room was Leo rolling up a scroll he had just finished analyzing.

“How did I know you would find me here?” He sighed, “My sister must be so cunning.”

“Oh? Do you really mean that? You don't think your sister is very smart to know exactly what days and what times you would be finishing your afternoon study?”

“No,” he smiled, “I simply was testing to see if my sister would be outsmarted one of these days.”

Sifting through the scrolls, he pulled her close by the ends of her cape before kissing her sweetly on the lips. She tasted like matcha and it was still something he didn't care for, but he kissed her with a fervor that she could only recognize as lust.

“We have to stop meeting like this,” he breathes as Kamui begins to tug at the buttons on his shirt, sinking her teeth to suck at his pale skin, “It feels so indecent to do this in their library.”

“Mmm and it's decent to do it in our rooms?” She finishes undoing the buttons and slides the white shirt off of his strong shoulders.

He doesn't answer her. Prying her off of his body, he kisses her again, thumbing through the long hems of the strange pants that Hinoka lent her. He appreciated that the top was easily undone with a pull of the bow. He hungrily slips the fabric off of her and begins to run his long fingers along her navel, and then up her chest. In one fast pull, he's yanked the bandages off of her chest and he can't dive down fast enough to unravel her.

Leo has her legs straddling around his waist when he picks her up onto the table and begins to tear through more of the cloth. It's taking every ounce of willpower to ensure that he leaves her without ripped clothing when he's done with her. Pressing her against the cold wooden table, she hisses and tugs at the ties of his breeches impatiently. Leo slips his fingers into her mouth which she happily takes and begins to suck on as she's pulling out his cock from its restraints. He groans at the way she licks his fingers, rolling her tongue all the while never breaking eye contact with him. He’s flushed and he knows it.

Popping his fingers out of her mouth, his eyes meets her before he slips them into his, tasting her tongue on his fingers. She clenches her teeth in embarrassment before pulling at his arm.

“Gods, you're so mean, Leo!”

“Mean? I'm anything but, sister,” he grins and then he slips his fingers inside of her cunt.

Her breath hitches and then she moans. Her mouth is agape while he rubs her tantalizingly with his thumb on her clit. Rolling her eyes, and lying back down, Leo takes the opportunity to suck on her skin. He kisses her hip bones before biting down ever so slightly. Her hands find his hair and begins to pull him down. Closer. She doesn't want him to ever stop. His kisses are feather light but they make her skin burn. It burns as much as it aches. And with his fingers rubbing circular motions on her sensitive spots, it's enough to drive her mad. She's sure she already is.

“Mmm, what was that about me being mean?” he teases her as his lips find her nipple, caressing it with his tongue.

“Ugh, be nice to me, please,” she grabs at his hair greedily, “Please.”

“How nice?” He flicks his tongue, taunting her other breast with his fingers.

With one swift motion, her hand is at his throat, nails digging into his skin as she throws him the most desperate death glare, a mix of desperation between begging and demanding.

“I can be nice,” he smirks, locking his eyes with hers, he pulls out his fingers and licks them clean.

“Gods, why-” she whines in embarrassment.

“I said I can be. Doesn't mean I will.”

His hands are digging into her sides, practically clawing at the clothes left on her body as he makes his descent down. Pulling the hakama down, Leo can feel himself salivating at the view. He could never be tired of seeing her like this on full display. For his eyes only.

“W-wait,” she stops him, “Don't.”

“Don't? What's wrong, sister?”

Leo moves back up to look at her face, worriedly. A blush creeps along her cheeks, as she attempts to hide what little of herself she's already exposed.

“Getting cold feet?” He teases, smothering her neck and cheek with kisses, “Don't worry, I’ll be gentle.”

She’s inwardly rolling her eyes.

“Maybe we should go back to your room? You're right, it doesn't feel right to do something like this here.”

“Does it feel right to do it at all?”

She wasn't prepared for that kind of questions and mumbles a quick yes or no, not really answering. His lips are on her body again, turning her into a ball of flame that can't be put out. Yes, it was wrong. It would always be wrong, and yet, here they were. And she's still sighing his name between heavy breaths. She's still pawing at him for more. His hands squeeze down on her breasts, massaging them roughly as he runs his tongue along the inside of her mouth, consoling her in the most captivating way. She always got lost in his kisses. He inserts himself inside of her in one swift motion, and the thought of them being so indelicate in someone else’s home slipped from her mind. Kamui’s eyes roll back and she says his name again like she always does. It sheds her worries. It makes her feel safe to say his name at all. He is her safe haven.

For Leo, that feeling is worth it.

\------

They part ways disappointingly. He had arranged a meeting with Camilla in hopes to discuss when they can return home and he begrudgingly knew the wedding would happen or not based on this conversation. He was anxious about it, but the deed was done. Leo had done it all with Kamui, and no marriage or bonds of kingdoms could change that. She had claimed his virginity as he had claimed her, and neither of them would breathe a word to anybody. Not even to themselves. Their secret would die with them.

She caressed the junction between his thumb and finger, taking in the features of his soft face like she did every morning before he woke up beside her. He keeps a straight face and would give anything to kiss her goodbye, but he clutches her hand for strength before pecking her innocently on the cheek and turning on his heel.

Kamui went the other way, squeezing her arm and playing with her fingers as she went into the garden. She had tried her best to keep her distance from the two princes, for one of them would soon be her husband and she would have everyday of her life to spend with him. She sought the solace of the gardens. The familiarity made her reminisce of Nohr surprisingly, even though almost everything there was dead or dying. The flowers here always seemed to be in full bloom, and to her it was of no surprise.

The silence was deafening here, but it was a nice feeling. When Queen Mikoto crept to her side, she smiled in a shy and embarrassed way. This was her kingdom and they had long overstayed their welcome to make an unwanted treaty work.

“Queen Mikoto, I thought you would be so busy with your meetings still but it's nice to see you take time to yourself.”

“Don't worry about me, Kamui. Much has been discussed in length and if it means it can set your heart at ease, then I'm glad to work things out with Nohr,” she says calmly.

“Forgive me, but do you really owe us Nohrians any of your kindness?”

“That I do,” she smiles sadly and knowingly, “More than you'll know.”

Kamui stays silent for a moment, not sure if she would be allowed to pry any further.

“Tell me, Kamui. Do you love your family?”

“Yes, very much so. I love them so much.”

“Good. I’m glad. I’m happy that you’ve found happiness with them. Nohr must be brighter since you showed up.”

“You mean, when I was born there?” She asks.

“Ah, right,” Mikoto tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, “My mistake.”

“Forgive me but, it seems there's something I'm not quite understanding here. Something about Hoshido all along, it feels like it's been calling to me. For weeks now, actually. Something feels… right,” Kamui finally confessed, “I was afraid of this feeling but I think if I were to marry into this family, I wouldn't be exactly opposed to it.”

“I'm so…. happy to hear you say that.”

The woman spoke in such a strange way, almost as if she was trying to tell her something. They both stood in solitude, staring off into the far off horizon of the slow setting sun.

“Kamui. I haven't been exactly truthful with you. And to keep your sister from telling you, I'm sorry.”

“It's fine! I figured I wouldn't have much say-”

“No, you have every right to know. From now on, no more secrets. I've wanted to tell you this for so long. For such a long time. From the moment I saw you in the throne room I-” Mikoto felt the works prick her heart again and again. The silence she built for years was finally crumbling and she wanted to scream.

“I knew. I didn't think it was true, but to know now that it's real feels like the happiness that I lost so long ago is rushing through me again.”

“I'm sorry but-”

Kamui’s smile slowly faded as the words sank in. Her heart hurt, seizing her body and her breath as she began to slowly comprehend. Azura, the girl that showed up in Nohr only a few weeks ago. The cryptic message she left in her wake, she was remembering.

“Was I not born in Nohr?”

Mikoto turns to her, grasping her hands in a desperate craze. Kamui can feel her sadness emanate, and for some reason it tugged deeply at her heart. She felt sick, something terrible overcoming her body. She felt the need to yell and curse and destroy everything around her. Something inside of her was changing.

“No, Kamui. You were born here. In Hoshido. To me.”

Clenching her teeth ever so slightly, Kamui treaded carefully and asked, “Who are you?”

“I’m your mother, Kamui. Queen of Hoshido, wife to the king, Sumeragi.”

“I'm Hoshidan?”

“Not exactly. I remarried and much of your early years were spent here in Hoshido. Something terrible killed Sumeragi, and because of that I sent you away out of fear. My only child,” her voice breaks slightly.

Hands shaking, she reached out to touch the arm of her mother, someone she thought she would have never known. It must have been such a long dream, calling Garon her father, calling her siblings ‘brother’ and ‘sister.’ But that dream shattered, and there standing in front of her was her mother. Her grip on her mother’s arm tightened, but no tears came.

“Does it hurt, Kamui?” her mother asked her, “I’m so sorry. I thought you were dead, otherwise I would have never stopped looking for you. And here you are, on my doorstep. You’ve come home to me, my dear.”

“Mother… I don’t understand. I don’t think I ever will-”

“I sent you to Nohr. It was a mistake. King Garon promised he would raise you as his own and in due time you would be brought back to me once I was able to figure out what killed Sumeragi. We never did find it.”

Something seized Kamui’s heart and she felt an undeniable power rip through her body. A blue aura emanates lowly around her.

“Please, that family did nothing wrong. You aren't Hoshidan, but you're not Nohrian either. We belong to a kingdom not known to most here. A kingdom of rubble, Valla.”

“Valla? Have I ever known it?”

“Never. I had you here in Hoshido where it was safe. That was the only thing I didn't regret. Your father, Anankos…. he was the king of Valla. Something had overcome him all of those years that we lived in that kingdom. I think it drove him mad. I wish I was there to see it.”

The pain in her mother’s retelling wasn't something Kamui wanted her to relive. And here she was, telling her all the same. Changing her entire life, rewriting her very history.

“I want to know…. I want to know all of it.”

“You will, I promise. In due time, I will tell you all of it. I only wish that you stay by my side from now on.”

She didn’t know what to do, her loyalty to the family that raised her and the one that she thanked for her very existence tore her in half.

“I want to. But the marriage, and the treaty… There’s no way I can even-”

“No. You are a Vallite at heart, but it I don’t despise Garon for what he did. He raised you, and he gave you a home. He made you a princess of Nohr, even as an illegitimate one, he called you daughter, I’m sure. For that, I am grateful. Whatever happened to Sumeragi, I don’t blame him. I don't blame him for what happened to our people, our kingdom… I'm truly grateful and in his debt. I’ve chosen the road to peace, and so I only ask that you seek the same peace with me.”

“But that would mean-”

“Marriage? Oh, no. A heart is a heavy burden, this much I know,” she smiled through her glassy eyes, “I can't deny my only child all the happiness that I have neglected to give all these years. I've settled on Garon’s treaty, but with a tie other than marriage. It's not something for you to worry about.”

For a moment, Kamui pondered everything that her mother had just told her. Sumeragi, Anankos, Garon. Something foul happened a long time ago, and she couldn’t just forgive and forget. And yet, she had been calling him father all of these years, and he looked to her as his own daughter. She thought about the princes and princesses of Hoshido. How despicable of her to believe that she was the only one who had lost something.

“I promise, then. I’ll do what I can to keep the peace between our countries.”

She released her mother’s arm. Mikoto nodded and smiled, staring up at her daughter. Slowly, they broke into laughter and tears, embracing each other for the first time in a very long time.

\------

The roads were very straight forward, unlike the ones that twisted and turned up stairs like in Nohr. Leo had never been to Hoshido before, but the drastic difference that he read about in the textbooks held true about the country. It truly was as bright as the books claimed it to be. He had never seen the sun outside for so long, and even as the evening approached, the light seemed to rage on.  
It truly was a beautiful sight. Off in the distance, he saw Kamui kneeling by one of the ponds, reaching into it almost. He felt relief flowing through his body when he realized he had not lost her. He walked over to her, startling her ever so slightly with his footsteps.

“I thought you would have gotten lost like you did back at home, but here you are,” he teased her.

“Leo…”

“I’m glad you’re home, sister.”

“Home.”

“Yes.”

She stood up, averting her gaze from her brother’s. She smiled ever so slightly, tugging at the ends of her hair. Leo stared at her curiously, startled almost at how coy she looked. When she finally looked at him, he noted that her face was flushed, eyes watery probably from crying earlier. She smiled even bigger, quickly grabbing his hand. He couldn’t help but return the smile ever so slightly, she was infectious like that. And with that, she pulled him close and kissed him, catching him off guard.

“I am home, Leo,” she pulls away, breathless.

His hand strokes her cheek, wiping away the single tear that’s rolling down her cheek. He descends again, claiming her lips and kissing her in return. He’s wary of where he is, but in that moment he didn’t think he particularly cared. He pretended they were invisible to the rest of the world, and he would accept his punishment later.

“Leo-” he’s biting on her bottom lip ever so lightly “Leo, we don’t have to hide anymore.”

She’s giggling now, kissing him with her soft lips in short bouts. He’s confused and pulls away from her to ask what happened, only she pushes forward and kisses him again, wrapping her arms around her confused brother.

“We won’t have to hide anymore,” she whispers against his lips, slipping her tongue in.

He basks in her boldness. Claiming her lips and closing his eyes, he decides he’ll leave the questions for later as he revels in the quiet.

\------

They walked hand in hand, hers bare and his in a glove. But it was enough to know he was Leo, and she was Kamui. Fingers laced tightly together, steps in sync as they trekked further down the paved paths, curving around tall Hoshido-native trees. She couldn’t stop smiling, as she began to walk down the path to her memories. She must have been so young, an infant probably, when she left. But she remembered the clear, blue skies. The sunlight. Days with clouds were always scarce, but she loved them all the same. She never knew what rain was until the day that thunder and lightning struck the Northern Fortress while she was asleep. She screamed and pressed her hands to her ears. Alas, her father had not given her any servants or retainers yet at that age, and so she sat alone in the dark, the bouts of light from the bolts of lightning her only friend.

But she loved it now, the storms. Rain was a sign of flourish. She danced in it often, getting her hair and cape soaking wet, but nothing felt more amazing than cold feet. Something about being so close to the earth made her dance, and dance some more. Kamui didn’t know what plans her mother had, but somewhere in her heart, she knew that peace would not mean the sacrifice of her happiness. And for that, she was grateful to the woman she had barely known, and yet had known her entire life.

“Will you ever tell me what happened?” Leo asked.

They stopped walking for a moment.

“About how you ran away from home.”

Home.

“I was foolish was all. And I made Felicia a party to my crime,” she said casually, “They took me away, but thankfully I made a friend who helped me come to Hoshido.”

“Why Hoshido? You could have come home,” he sighed, could have come home to me, was what he meant.

“I know. I was afraid. The world seemed so different when I was outside, I didn’t have to close up my thoughts and lock myself away. I guess, it just felt right to go with her suggestions. She didn’t know I was royalty, after all.”

“Hmm. I wouldn’t think you were royalty either with how indecently dressed you can be at times. Seriously, walking in the snow and rain with no shoes,” he teased her, clutching her hand even tighter at the memory.

She giggled, thinking about how wonderful the earth felt beneath her feet. How she could sense the rumbles of a world so alive just from standing on it. It was something she could never really explain to anyone, and she thought she would grow out of her weird childish phase. But it never really left her. The palace seemed so far away now, how long had they really been walking for? He held onto her hand still, but stopped to turn to her.

“Leo. We’re not related.”

He blinks, unmoving. His eyes lock with hers in a gaze of confusion and disapproval. Did she conjure up some courage to say something that combatted their own blood?

“Excuse me but, are you insane?”

“Absolutely. If insanity was a symptom of love, then yes,” she strokes the junction between his thumb and finger.

He releases her hand, placing it on his hip. He looks at her incredulously, to think that she would say something so-

“I will always be your sister, and you my brother, but… we’re not- you know.”

“All right, humor me.”

And so she did, and she didn’t stop until the very end. Valla, and all. Her kingdom, a kingdom that she could very much raise from the ashes. A kingdom that they could rule together.

“Did you know?” she asked him gently when he turned his back to her.

“How would I have known?” he’s angry now, running his fingers anxiously through his hair, “All of these years, I-I… I wanted so badly for us to not be related. Who could have thought that's all I want now?”

“You're a fool, Leo if you thought I didn't want the same. You're still my brother, my little brother.”

“Yes I know that,” he hissed, “But to think that I've been lied to by my own own father?”

“Father- Garon- he… he didn't do anything wrong. He raised me. If it weren't for him, if it weren't for this lie that we've lived, I might not be here,” she says quietly.

Leo feels his heart sink. He didn't know how to feel, but he knew exactly what he felt. Even now when he's supposed to be the happiest, he reveled in the memories of his siblings together. He loved her to pieces, to the moon and back, and then some. But would she love him in return now that it wasn't a sin anymore to do so? He dare not ask. At least not for now. He’ll bear the burden a little longer.

“Above all else, I want you to be happy. I want you to feel a love requited and full of happiness. And,” he looks away, “if it means with someone else-”

“Leo… Until the very end… stay with me, please.”

But where? Where would they go now? They couldn't return to being a family. They've all but fucked up both their chances of marrying into Hoshido and sanctifying the ties between the two kingdoms.

Kamui knew it didn't matter, though. She knew that Leo thought and fought with his mind, and she with her heart. They tugged and pulled at one another and she wouldn't have it any other way. She thought that Leo would be happy with the news. She wouldn’t have to marry anymore, she could come home to Hoshido, and-

“Don’t leave,” he finally says.

“What?”

He turns abruptly, pulling her into a tight embrace by her shoulders so quickly that she doesn’t see his face.

“Let’s go home,” Leo murmurs into her hair, “Let’s be a family again. This was all just a bad dream.”

“Leo…” she places her hand on his back, soothing him gently, “I’m not afraid anymore. I had long accepted the fate that father gave me, but things were not as they seemed. I must make them right, for the sake of our kingdoms.”

“I know, s-Kamui. But you know that would mean leaving to Hoshido.”

She grips him tight, “I know. I don’t think Father would have it any other way. But maybe-”

“I don't want you to leave,” his voice rasps, “I don't want to let go. I don't want this to just be a dream, the only dream I'll ever have. I don't want all of the happiness that I've felt for us to be just a slap in the face at the very end.”

“I know.”

She keeps saying that she knows, but in actuality, it hurts to know so much, and yet so little. But it's been years since she's played the older sister role, comforting her calloused and collected little brother.

“Come away with me,” she whispers after a long break in silence, “Let’s go back home and speak to father directly. Let me ask him myself. I’m sure he will listen.”

She was insane, but she was his brand of poison. Always with the ridiculous ideas, and somehow he knew he would follow her to his death all the same. It felt right to hold her so tightly, to never let go. But from this day forward, he would have to get used to calling her just Kamui.

“I love you.”

They stood in silence for minutes before Leo finally whispered that to her, catching her by surprise. She's felt the same for so long, but only now has she realized she's never uttered it once.

“I love you, too.”

She means to say more, but they have time. Lots of time. Even if they didn't, they would create that time.

Leo silently agrees, nestling his head on her shoulder as his sister pats his back soothingly. He’s tired. So tired of running and hiding. The news was unexpected, shaking the entirety of his being. He felt like he was standing next to a stranger. A stranger he called sister his entire life. A stranger whom he secretly longed for and loved in secret, but he didn’t need to be afraid.

“You’ll always be the only one for me,” she mutters, pressing her lips against his cheek, “Always. And I’ve always loved you as such.”

He loved her all the same, he decided. It’s never changed, and it won’t change.

“Let’s go home.”

He pulls her face close to his with his hand on the back of her neck, kissing her hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTL took a while to churn this out but it's done! Thanks for being patient and for reading, of course.


	14. quatorze

“It's cold.” 

 

The flames from the fire licked the sides of Kamui’s face. Leo closes his book and shoves it into the side satchel on his horse. 

 

“It snowed in Nohr but this is… something else,” Kamui says tensely. 

 

“Won't you sit closer, then?” Leo smiled warmly. 

 

She smiles in return and happily obliges. Sneaking out of their rooms past curfew was something the both of them were used to, but traveling by horse in the dark forest was something neither Leo or Kamui were used to. The wisps of the wind and the howling of whatever animals high up on the mountains accompanied the crackling of their small fire at the base of the forest. 

 

Leo slips his warmed hand over hers, squeezing slightly. Her head absentmindedly rests on his shoulder as they both watched the flames in front of them. 

 

“Forgive me. I should've known.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Father kept you away from us all the time growing up. He would never allow you to leave that fortress, and we never thought much of it. Never would I have even guessed it was out of fear that you'd betray us,” Leo murmurs, pressing his lips against the back of her hand. 

 

“Father isn't a bad person,” she says quietly, “I know that he loved me.” 

 

_ Do you? _

 

They sit in silence a little longer. Leo’s eyes begin to water from weariness and the bright flicker of the flames. 

 

“I'm afraid our sleeping arrangements for tonight probably won't be to your liking,” he says. 

 

He stands and pulls Kamui up on her feet. She shakes her head.

 

“No, it'll be all right. I've actually,” she stops for a moment and then laughs nervously, “done something like this before with Felicia.”

 

Leo cocks a brow. 

 

“You slept outside?”

 

“It was just once, Leo,” she says embarrassed. 

 

He could tell it wasn't a conversation she'd want to have when they're getting ready to sleep. He smirks,  _ suit yourself.  _

 

“I'm afraid you'll need to share with me,” he says as he motions to the padded fabrics on the floor.

 

It was a dark and cold night, but at least it was dry. And for some reason, Kamui felt safe. Leo begins to get up but she slips her fingers around his wrist, pulling him gently back onto the stump of the tree. 

 

“I don't mind,” she says shyly, “But I'm not quite ready for sleep yet, either.” 

 

He furrows his brow ever so slightly and the quizzical look is gone as fast as it came. He sits back down next to her, the both of them relishing in the quiet of the forest save for the cracks from their dying fire. A few moments pass before Kamui begins to lean in, throwing one leg over Leo’s hip and straddling him as he sits. She pulls herself close to his face, feeling the cold skin on his cheeks with her hands before she brushes her lips over his. 

 

“What are you doing?” He mutters hoarsely, breathing heavy as her kisses become heavier. 

 

“Warming you up,” she smiles. 

 

His hands find their way around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest and eliciting a surprised sound from Kamui. One hand finds its way to her warm ones still hovering over his face. He pulls her hand to his lips and kisses the pads of her fingers. 

 

“How are you always so warm,” he whispers, not really asking her in particular. 

 

“And how are you always so cold?”

 

He grins and presses her hand against his neck.  _ So warm _ .

 

“Are you implying something?” he asks carefully.

 

“Never!” She laughs, “Leo of Nohr, the cold and callous prince? Who would dare to make such an accusation?” 

 

“Everyone but the only person that I share my warmth with,” he replies, his lips tugging ever so slightly at the corners.

 

She feels the heat rise to her face and whatever blood was left rushed down to her core. She buries her face in the crook of his neck and grips Leo’s shoulder in embarrassment. She feels the rumble of soft chuckling, and grips harder. 

 

“You really… How do you make it feel like the first time?” she asks quietly. 

 

“What did it feel like the first time?” He asks in return, running his fingers through her hair, twirling the ends of her waves. 

 

She thinks of the time Leo went to visit her in her tower, and then to their encounter in the library. She thinks about his eyes, the way he looks at her as if she is all he can and will ever see. She thinks about the nights when she can't sleep, where she slips into his room to find he's fallen asleep from studying all night. And finally she thinks about the way her heart yearns to stay by his side forever. Even if it meant the severance of all the bonds she has ever known, she thinks she can do it with Leo by her side. 

 

“Like everything was right in the world,” she decides finally, lids fluttering shyly.

 

She can feel his pulse quicken against his soft neck when his breath hitches and his grasp on her waist tightens. 

 

“You torment me,” he groans lowly, a voice only recognizable to her when they were alone.

 

And then he kisses her. 

 

\------

Morning came quicker than they had anticipated, and they continued their trek back to Nohr. The horses were restless, almost sensing a nearby danger, but they paid little mind to it and kept moving forward. They had made only a small amount of progress from the day before since they left around the evening, but Leo was confident their route would take them safely out of the eyes of danger. He anticipated a journey of three days. 

 

Kamui begged Leo to allow her to pay one quick visit to Rinkah, her dear friend who had assisted her so selflessly find her family. But Leo refused, knowing that the civil unrest between the two kingdoms had gone on long enough. The glum face his sister showed dug into his heart, but there was work to do. They must keep moving forward. 

 

_ “Father is ill.” _

 

_ Leo looked at Camilla like she had grown three heads, a look that faded quickly when the words finally sunk in. _

 

_ “I figured as much. For how long?” _

 

_ “Elise told me before we left. We were all ready to leave by then, I… I couldn't properly bid him goodbye-” _

 

_ “It's not your fault. We had duties as royalty.” _

 

_ “Leo, I know but-”  _

 

_ Her voice broke slightly as she sought to lean on a pillar, staring out into the Hoshidan gardens. She eyed Kamui for a moment, so blissfully unaware of all the pain and suffering outside of her world. No one would dare share anything with her, afraid they would hurt her or allow her to do something out of line. As children, they had been unconsciously groomed to always protect their sister. She knew so little of the outside world, close to nothing.  _

 

_ “He's not just sick.”  _

 

Leo shakes his head as the memory seeped into his thoughts for a moment. He remembered Camilla’s words at such opportune times; they were already a quarter of the way home. 

 

“Leo, don't be angry. You didn't upset me, I know we have to see father-” Kamui began to say.

 

“It's not that. Don't worry about it.”

 

_ Don't worry about it.  _ It's what they've always told her growing up, and she had mastered it surely. The smiles would return to her face, and Marx and Camilla would let out the breaths they had been holding. She was different with Leo. He picked up the phrase, and whenever he told her not to worry about it, Kamui sulked in her thoughts even more so. His brows would be knitted, clearly upset or worried. 

 

“I can't hide that anymore. I feigned ignorance for too long and it's devastated you all,” she says sternly, “I’ve been more trouble than I'm worth and to have a family love me and care for me in ways that I don't deserve-”

 

“How cruel can you be?” Leo cuts her off, “We beared a burden would could never dare to allow you to carry. Don't you see that?”

 

“Leo…” she mutters, slowing to a halt. 

 

He takes a moment to reassess what he just said, and regrets it almost immediately. The blood rushes straight to his head, and he feels a faint darkness overcoming them. 

 

“Forgive me,” he says quietly, “Forget I said any of that.”

 

“Leo! Do you think I'm someone who can forget these things so easily? I never took anything for granted and never once accepted that everything was all right so blindly.”

 

The words weren't meant for him, but they still stung for some reason. It made him remember why he began to harbor ill feelings for her in the first place, only to realize they were feelings of love and desire all along. She was strong, and there was no doubt of it ever in their minds. All the years that they had hidden her away from the world, she sought ways to run to it. Leo desperately wanted to see her do the same for him, and in doing so fell deeply in a hole he had dug for himself. His ploy had worked so well against his favor, and he had no one to thank for that but himself. 

 

He remembered why he loved her; for the first time it seemed like it was all right to let his guard down. The strange feelings of attention and acceptance that he sought from his siblings, he received from Kamui. She knew how to push him, and even as she did so now, he found himself falling even more madly in love with her. He would never win. 

 

He turned around, walking his horse back to where she had stopped and kissed her. 

 

“Is this to patronize me?” She remarks breathlessly. 

 

“Never.” 

 

Her eyes dart around, a faint redness creeping up the apples of her cheeks. Leo tries to keep his lips from curling up, but they did so so naturally around her. 

 

“Forgive me, truly. There are some things I mean to tell you but you will find out soon enough on your own. Don't let me be the person that hurts you. It would wound me forever,” he says, brushing a strand of her hair away, running his long fingers on her cheeks. 

 

She begins to protest-

 

“I'm sorry.” 

 

She never expected Leo to apologize so forwardly, but she leaned in and kissed him wordlessly before picking up the pace again on her horse. 

 

He smirked and followed suit. She was as stubborn as she was foolishly kind. He couldn't dare to tell her that her  _ father _ had probably planned to marry her off into her other half family before dying. Securing the ties with Hoshido would have been a fool proof plan had Garon not realized that Mikoto wasn't dead, and the letters addressed to the  _ ruler _ of Hoshido went to her hands, not Ryoma’s. In some sick twisted way, that family probably would have never found out that Kamui was their stepmother’s daughter, and the secret would die with Garon. Nohr would have its allegiance, and Kamui would be back with the family that she was stolen from years ago, like nothing had happened. He'd use her to her full potential and return her like a commodity. 

 

It would break her heart if and when she found out.  

 

\------

 

The days and nights went one after the other for many cycles before they reached the rickety bridge across the Bottomless Canyon. In their despair and misfortune, they decided to risk the cross rather than delay their arrival for a few more days. To her dismay, Leo suggested that she abandon her horse, less the bridge collapse from the weight of both their weights. She grimaced and fought back the dryness in her throat as she released the reins of the confused horse. Kamui stroked its face once more before Leo prompted her to climb onto the back of his. She buried her face into Leo’s cloak as the noisy gallops drifted into nothingness a few moments later. 

 

They made their trek across, slowly and carefully. She dare not look down, remembering the stories Xander used to frighten her with about the disappearances of their soldiers in previous battles that fell to their deaths. Those who dared to venture deep into the canyon were never seen again. Clutching Leo by the waist, she could hear him groan quietly every time his horse whined in fear. He made a sound that she didn't recognize and Kamui forcibly brought her head up to see what was wrong. An arrow had landed in front of their paths where their horse had stopped only a few meters short of being shot. They both froze before another was shot, this time clinking on the heavy armor on Leo’s chest, barely missing his heart before falling down the cracks of the bridge. 

 

Leo made no point to stop, hurrying his horse along the last few meters of the bridge before he heard the sound of the wood behind him snapping and Kamui’s gasp. An archer tried their aim at her back and succeeded. Within a few seconds, she hacked up blood all over the back of Leo’s cloak and began to slip from the back of the horse as the bridge’s ropes began to unravel behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while and I'm thankful for your patience. I wasn't really sure where I was going with this for a really long time, but I've been reading the Leo manga that's been coming out in the Zero Sum magazine every month and I found some inspiration in it. Trust me, I would not abandon this ship; it's sunk its teeth into me and won't let me go. Anyways, I anticipate to write more very soon now that I have the time again and you should be expecting some more one shot type stuff. :-) Thanks again for reading and commenting, I really love hearing from you guys.


End file.
